List of characters in translations of Harry Potter
This page is a list of characters (including animals and non-humans) in translations of the Harry Potter series. Animals Buckbeak *Bayukken: Wonkeboke *Bulgarian: Бъкбийк *Catalan: Becbrau *Chinese(PRC): 巴克比克 *Croatian: Kljunoslav, later Letimir ("leti" meaning flying and "mir" (meaning "peace", or continuing an old Slavonic word for "famous for") *Czech: Klofan, hipogryf *Danish: Stormvind ("storm wind"), later Hvirvelvinge ("vertebra wing") *Dutch: Scheurbek ("scheur" is "rip", "bek" is "mouth" (of an animal)) *Estonian: Helliknokk *Finnish: Hiinokka *French: Buck (No actual meaning. Mainly derivates from the fact that 'beak' could have been unnecessarily hard to understand by French people) *German: Seidenschnabel (from Seiden "silk" and Schnabel "beak") *Greek, Modern: Ωραιόραμφος (Beautiful Beak) *Hebrew: בקביק *Hungarian: Csikócsőr (Foal Beak) *Icelandic: Grágoggur (Grey Beak) *Italian: Fierobecco (Proud Beak) *Japanese: Buckbeak (Bakkubiiku, バックビーク) *Korean: 벅빅 *Latvian:Švītknābis (zirgērglis) ("knābis" means "beak", "zirgs" means "horse", "ērglis" means "eagle") *Lithuanian: Kietasprandis *Norwegian: Bukknebb *Persian: کج منقار *Polish: Hardodziób (Haughty Beak) *Portuguese: Buckbeak *Portuguese (Brazil): Bicuço (with large beak) *Romanian: Buckbeak *Russian: Клювокрыл (Klyuvokryl, meaning Beakwing), Коньклюв (Konclyuv, meaning Horsebeak) *Serbian: Бакбик (Bakbik) *Slovak: Hrdozobec *Slovenian: Žreboklun *Spanish: Buckbeak el hipogrifo *Swedish: Hippogriffen Vingfåle ("Wing-horse") *Turkish: Şahgaga *Ukrainian: Бакбик (Bakbyk), гіпогриф (hipohryf) Crookshanks *Bayukken: Bininespalla *Bulgarian: Крукшанкс (Krukshanks; a transliteration of the original) *Catalan: Malifet *Chinese (PRC): 克魯克山 *Chinese (Taiwan): 歪腿 *Croatian: Krivonja *Czech: Křivonožka *Danish: Skævben (literal) *Dutch: Knikkebeen (from knikke "crack" and been "bone" or "leg") *Estonian: Konkskäpp *Finnish: Koukkujalka ''(Hookleg) *French: ''Pattenrond ('Patte' is 'paw' and 'en rond' means crooked) *German: Krummbein (from krumm "crooked" and Bein "leg") *Greek, Modern: Στραβοπόδαρος (Stravopodaros, the 'podos' root means 'foot' and 'στραβος' which means 'crook') *Hebrew: קרוקשנקס *Hungarian: Csámpás (''means: bandy-legged) *Icelandic: ''Skakklappi (Crook Legged) *Indonesian: Crookshanks *Italian: Grattastinchi ''(Gratta<--grattare = to scratch, stinchi=shanks; literally means "Shanks-Scratcher") *Japanese: ''Crookshanks (Kurukkushankusu, クルックシャンクス) *Korean: 크룩생크 *Latvian: Blēžkājis ("blēž" from "blēdīties", which means "crook", "kājis" from "kājas", which means "legs") *Lithuanian: Banditas *Norwegian: Skeivskank *Polish: Krzywołap (bent-legged) *Portuguese (Brazil): Bichento (Animal with crooked shanks) *Portuguese: Crookshanks *Romanian: Șmecherilă *Russian: Живоглот (Jivoglot), Косолап (Kosolap) *Serbian: Крукшенкс (Krukšenks) *Slovak: Krivolab *Slovenian: Krivošap *Spanish: Crookshanks *Swedish: Krumben *Thai: ครุกแชงกส์ *Ukrainian: Криволапик (Kryvolapyk, "kryvi lapy" means "crooked paws") Fang (Hagrid's dog) *Asturian: Canil *Bayukken: Fange *Bulgarian: Фанг (Fang) *Catalan: Ullal *Chinese (PRC): 牙牙 (ya2 ya) (牙 means tooth, 牙牙 sounds like a pet name, like "teethy") *Chinese (Taiwan): 牙牙 *Croatian: Očnjak (Fang) *Czech: Tesák *Danish: Trofast (common Danish dog's name, meaning "faithful") *Dutch: Muil (literally "mouth" or "maw") *Estonian: Kihv *Finnish: Tora *French: Crockdur ('Fangs hard') *German: Fang *Greek, Ancient: Δάκος ("animal whose bite or sting is dangerous") *Greek, Modern: Φανγκ *Hebrew: פנג *Hungarian: Agyar (translation of the original) *Icelandic: Tryggur (common dog name, literally "loyal") *Indonesian: Fang *Italian: Thor ''(Nordic god of thunder) *Japanese: ''Fang (Fangu, ファング) *Korean: 팽'' *Latin: ''Dentatus *Latvian: Ilknis *Lithuanian: Iltis *Norwegian: Hogg *Persian: فنگ *Polish: Kieł (Fang, canine) *Portuguese (Brazil): Canino *Portuguese: Fang *Romanian: Colț *Russian: Клык (Klyk) *Serbian: Фенг (Feng) *Slovak: Tesák *Slovenian: Čekan *Spanish: Fang *Swedish: Fang *Thai: เขี้ยว (Fang) *Ukrainian: Іклань (Iklan', means "someone with fangs") *Welsh: Ffang Fluffy (three-headed dog) *Asturian: Peludín *Bayukken: Puggonesrakale *Bulgarian: Пухчо (Puhcho, a translation of the original) *Catalan: Pelut *Chinese (PRC): 路威 *Chinese (Taiwan): 毛毛 (mao2 mao) (毛 means fur/hair, 毛毛 sounds like a pet name, "furry" or "furrie") *Croatian: Bundi *Czech: Chloupek *Danish: Fluffy *Dutch: Pluisje (from pluis meaning "fluff") *Estonian: Tupsu *Finnish: Pörrö *French: Touffu (literally, bushy) *German: Fluffy *Greek, Modern: Λουλούκος *Hebrew: פלאפי *Hungarian: Bolyhoska (''translation of the original) *Icelandic: ''Hnoðri *Indonesian: Fluffy *Italian: Fuffi ''(typical name given to puppies, and cute doggies) *Japanese: ''Fluffy (Furaffī, フラッフィー) *Korean: 플러피 *Latin: Laniger *Latvian: Pūkainītis *Lithuanian: Pūkelis *Norwegian: Nussi *Polish: Puszek *Portuguese (Brazil): Fofo *Portuguese: Fluffy *Romanian: Fluffy *Russian: Пушок (Pushok) *Serbian: Флафи (Flafi) *Slovak: Chlpáčik *Slovenian: Miško *Spanish: Fluffy *Swedish: Fluffy *Thai: ปุกปุย (Fluffy) *Ukrainian: Флаффі (Fluffy) *Welsh: Fflwffyn Norbert (Norwegian Ridgeback dragon) *Asturian: Norbertu *Bayukken: Norbert *Bulgarian: Норбърт *Catalan: Norbert *Chinese (PRC): 诺伯 (nuo4 bo2) (transliterated) *Chinese (Taiwan): 蘿蔔 *Croatian: Norbert *Czech: Norbert *Danish: Norbert *Dutch: Norbert *Estonian: Norbert *Finnish: Norbert *French: Norbert *German: Norbert *Greek, Modern: Νόρμπερτ *Hebrew: נורברט *Hungarian: Norbert *''Icelandic: Norbert'' *Indonesian: Norbert *Italian: Norberto, Norberta *Japanese: Norbert (Nōbāto, ノーバート) *Korean: 노버트 *Latin: Norbert (gen. Norberti) *Latvian: Norberts *Lithuanian: Norbertas *Norwegian: Norbert *Persian: نوربرت *Polish: Norbert *Portuguese (Brazil): Norberto *Portuguese: Norbert *Romanian: Norbert *Russian: Норберт (Norbert) *Serbian: Норберт (Norbert) *Slovak: Norbert *Slovenian: Norbert *Spanish: Norberto *Swedish: Norbert *Thai: นอร์เบิร์ต *Ukrainian: Норберт (Norbert) *Welsh: Nerys Norberta (Norwegian Ridgeback) *Danish: Norberta *Dutch: Norberta *German: Norberta *Finnish: Norberta *Hebrew: נורברטה *Polish:'' Norberta'' Hedwig *Asturian: Hedwig *Bayukken: Hedvuiygh *Bulgarian: Хедуиг (Heduig) *Catalan:'' Hedwig'' *Chinese (PRC): 海德薇 *Chinese (Taiwan): 嘿美 *Croatian: Hedviga *Czech: Hedvika *Danish Hedvig *Dutch: Hedwig *Estonian: Hedwig *Finnish: Hedwig *French: Hedwige *German: Hedwig *Greek, Ancient: Ἡδυϊκτίν (Hēdy-iktin = "sweet ") *Greek, Modern: Χέντβιχ (Hedwig) *Hebrew: הדוויג *Hungarian: Hedvig *''Icelandic: Hedwig'' *Indonesian: Hedwig *Italian: Edvige *Japanese: Hedwig (Hedowigu, ヘドウィグ) *Korean: 헤드위그 *Latin: Hedviga *Latvian: Hedviga *Lithuanian: Hedviga *Norwegian: Hedvig *Persian: هدویگ *Polish: Hedwiga *Portuguese (Brazil): Edwiges *Portuguese: Hedwig *Romanian: Hedwig *Russian: Букля (Booklya), Хедвиг (Hedwig) *Serbian: Хедвига (Hedviga) *Slovak: Hedviga *Slovenian: Hedwig *Spanish: Hedwig *Swedish: Hedwig *Thai: เฮ็ดวิก *Ukrainian: Гедвіга (Hedviga) *Welsh: Hedwig Mrs. Norris *Asturian: Señora Norris *Bayukken: Morssina Noris/Nordis *Bulgarian: Госпожа Норис (Gospozha Noris) *Catalan: Senyora Norris *Chinese (PRC): 洛丽丝夫人 (luo2 li4 si1 fu1 ren2) (Mrs native Norris transliterated) *Chinese (Taiwan): 拿樂絲太太 *Croatian:'' Gospa Norris'' *Czech: Paní Norrisová *Danish: Madam Norris *Dutch: Mevrouw Norks ("Nors" is "unfriendly" or "irritated", "nurks" is Dutch for "bad tempered") *Estonian: Proua Norris *Finnish: Norriska *French: Miss Teigne (Teigne means nagger) *German: Mrs. Norris *Greek, Modern: Κυρία Νόρις (κυρία=miss) *Hebrew: גברת נוריס *Hungarian: Mrs. Norris *Icelandic: Frú Norris *Indonesian: Mrs Norris *Italian: Mrs Purr *Japanese: Mrs. Norris (Misesu Norisu, ミセス・ノリス) *Korean: 노리스여인 *Latin: Domina Norris ( Dominam Norrem) *Latvian: Norisa kundze *Lithuanian: Ponia Noris *Norwegian: Fru Hansen *Persian: خانم نوریس *Polish: Pani Norris *Portuguese (Brazil): Madame Nora or sometimes Madame Nor-r-a (trying to prolong the word sound, but it didn't work, the word became too hard to read) *Portuguese: Mrs. Norris *Romanian: Doamna Norris *Russian: Миссис Норрис (Missis Norris) *Serbian: Гђа Норис (Gđa Noris) *Slovak: pani Norrisová *Slovenian: gdč. Norris *Spanish: la señora Norris *Swedish: Mrs Norris *Thai: คุณนายนอร์ริส *Turkish: Bayan Norris *Ukrainian: Місіс Норріс (Misis Norris) *Welsh: Mrs Huws Scabbers *Asturian: Scabbers *Bayukken: Buwonde *Bulgarian: Скабърс *Catalan: Scabbers *Chinese (PRC): 斑斑 *Chinese (Taiwan): 班班 *Croatian: Šugonja *Czech: Prašivka *Danish: Scabbers *Dutch: Schurfie (schurft = scabies or mange) *Estonian: Siblik *Finnish: Kutka *French: Croûtard (perfect translation of "Scabbers") *German: Krätze (literally "scab" or "scabies") *Greek, Modern: Σκάμπερς *Hebrew: סקאברס *Hungarian: Makesz *Icelandic: Scabber *Indonesian: Scabbers *Italian: Crosta ''(literally "Scab") *Japanese: ''Scabbers (Sukyabāzu, スキャバーズ) *Korean: 스캐버스 *Latin: Scabbers (gen. Scabberi) *Latvian: Kašķis *Lithuanian: Susna *Norwegian: Skorpus *Polish: Parszywek *Portuguese (Brazil): Perebas *Portuguese: Scabbers *Romanian: Pungașul (The Thief) *Russian: Короста (Korosta), = "Scab" *Serbian: Скоберс (Skobers) *Slovak: Prašivec *Slovenian: Škraba *Spanish: Scabbers *Swedish: Scabbers *Thai: สแคบเบอร์ *Welsh: Crachyn Pigwidgeon (Pig) *Bayukken: Mallhečello (Malho) *Bulgarian: Пигуиджън (Пиг) *Catalan: Porcupintí *Chinese (PRC): 小猪 (朱薇琼) *Chinese (Taiwan): 小豬 *Croatian: Praskavko (Prasac) *Czech: Papušík (Pašík) *Danish: Grisligiano (Grisling) ("Grisling" means "piglet") *Dutch: Koekeroekus (Koe) (Koekeroe, being a (interpretative) form of an owl's sound, koe meaning 'cow') *Estonian: Põssapossa (Põrsas) *Finnish: Posityyhtynen (Possu) *French: Coquecigrue (Coq) (means 'grotesque creature', 'coq' being the French for 'cock') *German: Pigwidgeon (Pig) *Greek, Modern: Πιγκγουιντζντεόν (Πιγκ) *Hebrew: ‏''פיגווידג'ן'' (פיג)‏ *Hungarian: Pulipinty *Icelandic: Gríslingur (Grís) (Piglet, Pig) *Indonesian: Pigwidgeon *Italian: Leotordo (Leo is short for Leonardo, "tordo" means stupid) *Japanese: Pigwidgeon Pig (Piggu-wijon (Piggu), ピッグウィジョン (ピッグ)) *Korean: 피그위존 *Latvian: Pumperniķelis (Pumpa) *Lithuanian: Kiaulialiūkinė (Kiaulė) *Norwegian: Tullerusk (Rusken) *Polish: Świstoświnka (Świnka) *Portuguese (Brazil): Pichitinho (meaning very little, and its short form is Pichí) *Portuguese: Pigwidgeon (Pig) *Romanian: Pigwidgeon (Pig) *Russian: Сычик (Сыч), Свинристель (Свин) (Svinristel (Svin)) *Serbian: Прасвиџеон (Prasvidžеon),Прасе(Prase) *Slovak: Kvík *Slovenian: Volfram *Spanish: Pigwidgeon *Swedish: Piggelin (Piggy) *Thai: พิกวิดเจี้ยน Characters appearing only in paintings Hogwarts paintings The Fat Lady (Gryffindor's doorkeeper) *Asturian: Dama Gorda *Bayukken: A Quardina Morsa *Bulgarian: Дебелата дама (Debelata dama) *Catalan: Dama Grassa *Chinese (PRC): 胖夫人 *Croatian: Debela dama *Czech: Buclatá Dáma (she's "chubby") *Danish: Den Fede Dame (literal) *Dutch: De Dikke Dame (literal) *Estonian: Paks Daam *Finnish: Lihava leidi *French: La grosse dame (literal) *German: Die fette Dame (literal) *Greek, Modern: H Xοντρή Kυρία (η=the, χοντρή=fat, κυρία=lady) *Hebrew: הגברת השמנה *Hugarian: A Kövér Dáma *Icelandic: Feita konan *Indonesian: Nyonya Gemuk *Irish: an Bhean Ramhar *Italian: La signora grassa (literal) *Japanese: 太ったレディーの肖像画 (Futotta Redī no Shōzōga) *Latin: Domina Obesa *Latvian: Resnā kundze *Lithuanian: Storoji dama *Norwegian: Den trinne damen *Polish: Gruba Dama (literal) *Portuguese: Dama Gorda (literal) *Portuguese (Brazil): A Mulher Gorda (The Fat Woman) *Romanian: Doamna Grasă *Russian: Полная Дама (Polnaya Dama) *Serbian: Дебела Дама (Debela Dama) *Slovenian: Debela gospa *Spanish: La Dama Gorda (literal)/ la señora gorda *Slovak: Tučná pani *Swedish: Den tjocka damen (literal) *Thai: สุภาพสตรีอ้วน *Turkish: Şişman Hanım *Welsh: y Wraig Dew Sir Cadogan *Bayukken: Sir Kadođann *Bulgarian: сър Кадоган *Catalan: Sir Cadogan *Croatian: Sir Cadogan *Czech:'' Sir Cadogan'' *Danish Sir Cadogan *Dutch: Heer Palagon *Estonian: Sir Cadogan *Finnish: Sir Cadogan *French: le chevalier du Catogan *German: Sir Cadogan *Greek, Modern: Σερ Κάντογκαν *Hebrew: סר קאדוגן *Hungarian: Sir Cadogan *Indonesian: Sir Cadogan *Italian: Sir Cadogan *Japanese: Sir Cadogan (カドガン卿, Kadogan-Kyō) *Latvian: Kedogens *Lithuanian: Seras Kadogenas *Norwegian: Ridder Callagal *Polish: sir Cadogan *Portuguese : Sir Cadogan *Serbian: Сер Кадоган (Ser Kadogan) *Slovak: sir Cadogan *Slovenian: Sir Volinblick *Spanish: Sir Cadogan *Swedish: Sir Cadogan *Thai: เซอร์คาโดแกน Violet *Bayukken: Violetta *Bulgarian: Вайълет *Brazillian: Violeta *Danish Violet *Dutch:'' Beatrijs'' *Croatian'': Violeta *Czech: Violeta *Estonian: ''Violet *French: Violette *German: Violet *Greek, Modern: Βάιολετ *Hebrew: ויולט *Indonesian: Violet *Italian: Violet, Vi *Latvian: Violeta *Lithuanian: Violeta *Spanish: Violeta *Norwegian: Fiola *Polish: Violet *Portuguese : Violet *Serbian: Виолета (Violeta) *Slovak: Violeta *Slovenian: Violeta *Swedish: Violet *Thai: ไวโอเล็ต Ghosts The Bloody Baron *Asturian: Barón Babasangre *Bayukken: Sangino Konzio ''Skorte'' *Bulgarian: Кървавия барон *Catalan: Baró Sagnant *Chinese (PRC): 血人巴罗 *Croatian: Krvavi Barun *Czech: Krvavý Baron (literal) *Danish: Den Blodrøde Baron or Den Blodige Baron (first name meaning "The Blood-red Baron", second name literal) *Dutch: De Bloederige Baron (literal) *Estonian: Verine Parun *Finnish: Verinen paroni *French: le Baron Sanglant *German: Der blutige Baron (literal) *Greek, Modern: Ο Ματωμένος Βαρόνος (ο=the, ματωμένος=bloody, βαρόνος=baron) *Hebrew: הברון המגואל *Hungarian: A Véres Báró *Icelandic: Blóðugi baróninn *Indonesian: Baron Berdarah *Irish: an Barún Bithfhuilteach *Italian: Barone Sanguinario *Japanese: 血みどろ男爵 (Chimidoro Danshaku) *Korean: 피투성이 바론 *Latin: Baro Cruens (gen. Baronis Cruentis) *Latvian: Asiņainais barons *Lithuanian: Kruvinasis baronas *Norwegian: Blodbaronen *Polish: Krwawy Baron (literal) *Portuguese: O Barão Sangrento *Romanian: Baronul Sângeros *Russian: Кровавый Барон (Krovaviy Baron) *Serbian: Крвави Барон (Krvavi Baron) *Slovak: Krvavý Barón (literal) *Slovenian: Krvavi Baron (literal) *Spanish: Barón Sanguinario *Swedish: Blodiga baronen *Thai: บารอนเลือด *Turkish: Kanli Baron *Welsh: Barwn Waldo Waedlyd Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Asturian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington *Bulgarian: сър Николас де Мимси-Порпингтън *Catalan: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Czech: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington '' *Croatian: ''Skoro Bezglavi Nick or Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington *Danish: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Dutch: Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling *Estonian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *French: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *German: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Greek, Modern: Σερ Νίκολας ντε Μίμσυ-Πόρπινγκτον *Hebrew: סר ניקולס דה מימזי-פורפינגטון *Indonesian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Italian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Japanese: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (Nikorasu de Mimujī Pōpinton-kyō, ニコラス・デ・ミ ジー・ポーピントン卿) *Latvian: sers Nikolass de Mimsijs-Porpingtons *Lithuanian: Seras Nikolas de Mimsis-Porpingtonas *Norwegian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Toppington *Polish: sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Portuguese: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Romanian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Russian: Сэр Николас де Мюмзи-Порпингтон (Ser Nikolas de Myumzi-Porpington), Сэр Николас де Мимси-Делфингтон *Serbian: Сер Николас де Мимси-Порпингтон (Ser Nikolas de Mimsi-Porpington) *Slovak: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Slovenian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Propington *Swedish: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Thai: เซอร์นิโคลัส เดอ มิมซี พอร์พิงตัน *Welsh: Syr Goronwy ap Gwallter The Fat Friar *Asturian: Flaire Fondón *Catalan: Fra Gras *Croatian: Debeli fratar *Czech: Tlustý mnich *Danish: Den Fede Munk or Den Fede Abbed (first name literal, second name meaning "The Fat Abbot") *Dutch: De Dikke Monnik (lit. "The Fat Monk") *Estonian: Paks Kloostrivend *Finnish: Lihava Munkki *French: le Moine Gras *German. Der fette Mönch (lit. "The Fat Monk") *Greek, Modern: Ο Χοντρός Καλόγερος (o=the, χοντρός=fat, καλόγερος=monk) *Hebrew: הכומר השמן *Hungarian: Pufók Fráter *Icelandic: Feiti Ábótinn *Irish: an Bráthair Beathaithe *Italian: Frate Grasso *Japanese: Fat Friar (Futotta Shudo-shi, 太った修道士) *Latvian: Resnais brālis ("brālis" means "brother") *Lithuanian: Storasis Vienuolis *Norwegian: Den trinne munken *Polish: Gruby Mnich (literal) *Portuguese: Monge Gordo *Portuguese (Brazil): Frei Gorducho *Romanian: Călugărul Gras (The Fat Monk) *Russian: Толстый Проповедник *Serbian: Дебели Фратар (Debeli Fratar) *Slovak: Tučný mních *Slovenian: Debeli Frater *Spanish: El fraile gordo *Swedish: Den Tjocke Munkbrodern *Turkish: Şişman Keşiş Nearly Headless Nick *Asturian: Nick Enforma Escabezáu *Bulgarian: Почтибезглавия Ник (Pochtibezglaviya Nik) *Catalan: Nick-de-poc-sense-cap *Chinese (PRC): 差點沒頭的尼克 *Chinese (Taiwan): 差點沒頭的尼克 *Croatian: Skoro bezglavi Nick *Czech: Skoro Bezhlavý Nick *Danish: Næsten Hovedløse Nick (literal) *Dutch: Haast Onthoofde Henk (Nearly Beheaded Henk) *Estonian: Peaaegu Peata Nick *Finnish: Melkein päätön Nick *French: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête (literal) *German: Der fast kopflose Nick (literally "The almost headless Nick") *Greek, Modern: Σχεδόν-ακέφαλος-Νικ (σχεδόν=nearly, ακέφαλος=headless) *Hebrew: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש *Hindi: लगभग सिरकटा निक्क *Hungarian: Félig Fej-Nélküli Nick *Icelandic: Næstum hauslausi Nick '' *Indonesian: ''Nick Si Kepala Nyaris-Putus *Irish: Clás Cloigeann-ar-Éigean ("hardly-headed") *Italian: Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa (literal) *Japanese: Hotondo Kubi Nashi Nikku (ほとんど首無しニック ,Nearly No-Neck Nick) *Latin: Nick Paene Capite Carens *Latvian: Gandrīz-Bezgalvas-Niks *Lithuanian: Beveik Begalvis Nikas *Norwegian: Nesten hodeløse Nikk *Polish: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick *Portuguese: Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça *Romanian: Nick-Aproape-Făr'-de-Cap *Russian: Почти Безголовый Ник (Pochti Bezgoloviy Nik) *Serbian: Скоро Обезглављени Ник (Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik) *Slovak: Takmer Bezhlavý Nick *Slovenian: Skorajbrezglavi Nick *Spanish: Nick Casi Decapitado *Swedish: Nästan huvudlöse Nick *Thai: นิกหัวเกือบขาด *Turkish: Neredeyse Kafasiz Nick *Welsh: Gron Heb Ben Bron Moaning Myrtle *Bulgarian: Стенещата Миртъл *Catalan: Gemma Gemec ("Gemec" meaning: moan) *Chinese (PRC): 哭泣的桃金娘 *Chinese (Taiwan): 愛哭鬼麥朵 *Croatian: Plačljiva Myrtla *Czech: Ufňukaná Uršula ("Whining/Sniffling Ursula") *Danish: Hulkende Hulda ("Sobbing Hulda") *Dutch: Jammerende Jenny (jammmerend: Moaning) *Estonian: Mäuguv Myrtle *Finnish: Murjottava Myrtti *French: Mimi Geignarde *German: Maulende Myrthe *Greek, Modern: Η Μυρτιά που κλαίει (The Weeping Myrtle) (που=that) (The Myrtle that Cries) *Hebrew: מירטל המייללת *Hungarian: Hisztis Myrtle (meaning: hysterical Myrtle) *Icelandic: Vala Væluskjóða (Væluskjóða=Crybaby) *Indonesian: Myrtle Merana *Italian: Mirtilla Malcontenta (unhappy Myrtle) *Japanese: 嘆きのマートル (Nageki no Mātoru) *Latvian: Vaidu Vaira *Lithuanian: Vaitoklė Mirta *Norwegian: Stønne-Stina *Polish: Jęcząca Marta *Portuguese (Portugal): Murta Queixosa *Portuguese (Brazil): Murta-que-Geme *Romanian: Plângăcioasa Myrtle *Russian: Плакса Миртл (Plaxa Mirtl) *Serbian: Јецајућа Мирта (Jecajuća Mirta) *Slovak: Umrnčaná Myrta *Slovenian: Javkajoča Jane *Spanish: Myrtle la Llorona *Swedish: Missnöjda Myrtle (Dissatisfied Myrtle) *Thai: เมอร์เทิล จอมคร่ำครวญ *Turkish: Mızmız Myrtle Harry's family Sirius Black *Asturian: Sirius Black *Bayukken: Sirius Bleck *Bulgarian: Сириус Блек (Sirius Blek) *Catalan: Sirius Black *Chinese (PRC): 小天狼星布莱克 *Chinese (Taiwan): 天狼星‧布萊克 *Czech: Sirius Black *Croatian: Sirius Black *Danish: Sirius Black *Dutch: Sirius Zwarts (from zwart, meaning "black") *Estonian: Sirius Black *Finnish: Sirius Musta *French: Sirius Black *German: Sirius Schwarz ''(book I; corrected in later editions. Schwarz means "Black") /''Sirius Black(book III-VI) *Greek, Ancient: Σείριος ὁ μέλας (μέλας=black) (Sirius, the Black) *Greek, Modern: Σείριος Μπλακ *Hebrew: סיריוס בלק *Hindi: सिरिअस ब्लैक ("Sirias Blaik") *Hungarian: Sirius Black *Icelandic: Sirius Black *Indonesian: Sirius Black *Italian: Sirius Black *Japanese: Sirius Black (Shiriusu Burakku, シリウス・ブラック) *Korean: 시리우스 블랙 *Latvian: Siriuss Bleks *Lithuanian: Sirijus Blekas *Norwegian: Sirius Svaart *Persian: سیریوس بلک *Polish: Syriusz Black *Portuguese (Brazil): Sirius Black *Portuguese: Sirius Black *Romanian: Sirius Black *Russian: Сириус Блэк (Sirius Blek) *Serbian: Сиријус Блек (Sirijus Blek) *Slovak: Sirius Black *Slovenian: Sirius Black *Spanish: Sirius Black *Swedish: Sirius Black *Thai: ซิเรียส แบล็ก *Ukrainian: Сіріус Блек (Sirius Blek) *Welsh: Siriws Ddu Dudley Dursley *Asturian: Dudley Dursley *Bayukken: Dudlly Dursly *Bulgarian: Дъдли Дърсли *Catalan: Dudley Dursley *Chinese (PRC): 达力·德思礼 *Chinese (Taiwan): 達力 *Czech: Dudley Dursley (often Dudlánek, Dudlíček) *Croatian: Dudley Dursley *Danish: Dudley Dursley *Dutch: Dirk Duffeling (duf = boring) *Estonian: Dudley Dursley *French: Dudley Dursley *Finnish: Dudley Dursley *German: Dudley Dursley *Greek, Modern: Ντάντλι Ντάρσλι *Hebrew: דאדלי דרסלי *Indonesian: Dudley Dursley *Italian: Dudley Dursley *Japanese: Dudley Durlsey (Dadorī Dāzurī, ダドリー・ダーズリー) *Korean: 두들리 더즐리 *Latin: Dudley Dursley (gen. Dudlei Durslei) *Latvian: Dūdijs Dērslijs *Lithuanian: Dudlis Durslis *Macedonıan: Дадли Ситникоски *Norwegian: Dudleif Dumling *Polish: Dudley Dursley (dim. Dudziaczek) *Portuguese (Brazil) Dudley 'Duda' Dursley *Portuguese: Dudley Dursley *Romanian Dudley Dursley *Russian: Дадли Дурсль (Dadli Dursl') *Serbian: Дадли Дарсли (Dadli Darsli) *Slovak: Dudley Dursley *Slovenian: Dudley Dursley *Swedish: Dudley Dursley *Thai: ดัดลีย์ เดอรส์ลีย์ *Ukrainian: Дадлі Дурслі (Dadli Dursli) *Welsh: Dudley Dursley Marjorie "Marge" Dursley *Bayukken:'' Marđe Dursly'' *Bulgarian: Марджъри Дърсли *Catalan: Marjorie "Marge" Dursley *Czech: Marge Dursleyová *Croatian: Marge Dursley (often teta Marge, i.e. aunt Marjorie) *Danish: Marjorie "Marge" Dursley *Dutch: Margot Duffeling *Estonian: Marjorie Dursley *Finnish: Marge Dursley *''French: Marge Dursley'' *''German: Magdalene "Magda" Dursley'' (book I: Marge) *Greek, Ancient: Μαργή ("gluttonous", with feminine ending) *Greek, Modern: Μάρτζορι Ντάρσλι or Μάρτζ Ντάρσλι (Marjorie & Marge Dursley) *Hebrew: מרג'ורי מארג' דרסלי *Indonesian: Marge Dursley *Italian: Marge Dursley *Japanese: Marge Dursley (Māji Dāzurī, マージ・ダーズリー) *Korean: 마지 더즐리 *Latvian: Mārdža Dērslija *Lithuanian: Mardžė Dursli *Norwegian: Maggen Dumling *Polish: Marge Dursley *Portuguese(Brazil): Guida Dursley (Tia Guida) *Portuguese: Marge Dursley (Tia Marge = Aunt Marge) *Romanian: Marge Dursley *Russian: Мардж Дурслm (Mardzh Dursl') *Serbian: Марџори Дарсли (Mardžori Darsli) *Slovak: Marge Dursleyová *Slovenian: Marge Dursley *Spanish: Marjorie "Marge" Dursley *Swedish: Marge Dursley *Thai: มาร์จ เดอรส์ลีย์ *Welsh: Marge Dursley Petunia Dursley (Aunt Petunia) *Asturian: Petunia Dursley (Tía Petunia) *Bayukken: Petijuninia Dursly (cia Petijuninia) *Bulgarian: Петуния Дърсли, леля Петуния *Catalan: Petúnia Dursley (Tieta Petunia) *Chinese (PRC): 佩妮姨媽 *Chinese (Taiwan): 佩妮阿姨 *Czech: Petunie Dursleyová (Teta Petunie) *Croatian: Petunija Dursley (teta Petunija) *Danish: Petunia Dursley (Tante Petunia (literal)) *Dutch: Petunia Duffeling (Tante Petunia) *Estonian: Petunia Dursley (Tädi Petunia) *Finnish: Petunia Dursley (Petunia-täti) *French: Pétunia Dursley (Tante Pétunia) *German: Petunia Dursley (Tante Petunia) *Greek, Modern: Πετούνια Ντάρσλι (Θεία Πετούνια) *Hebrew: ‏''פטוניה דרסלי'' (הדודה פטוניה)‏ *Indonesian: Petunia Dursley (Bibi Petunia) *Italian: Petunia Dursley (Zia Petunia) *Japanese: Petunia Dursley (Petchunia Dāzurī, ペチュニア・ダーズリー), Aunt Petunia (ペチュニアおばさん, Pechunia Obasan) *Korean: 페투니아 더즐리, 페투니아 이모 *Latin: Petunia Dursley (gen. Petuniae Durslei) (Matertera Petunia) *Latvian: Petūnija Dērslija (Petūnijas tante) *Lithuanian: Petunija Dursli *Norwegian: Petunia Dumling (Tante Petunia) *Polish: Petunia Dursley (ciotka Petunia) *Portuguese( Brazil): Petúnia Dursley (Tia Petúnia) *Portuguese: Petúnia Dursley (Tia Petúnia = Aunt Petunia) *Romanian: Petunia Dursley (Mătuşa Petunia) *Russian: Петунmя Дурслm (Petun'ya Dursl'), Тётя Петунья (Tetya Petun'ya/Aunt Petunia) *Serbian: Петунија Дарсли (Petunija Darsli) *Slovak: Petunia Dursleyová (teta Petunia) *Slovenian: Petunia Dursley (teta Petunia) *Spanish: Petunia Dursley (Tía Petunia) *Swedish: Petunia Dursley *Thai: เพ็ตทูเนีย เดอรส์ลีย์ (ป้าเพ็ตทูเนีย) *Ukrainian: Петунія Дурслі (Petuniya Dursli), Тітка Петунія (Titka Petuniya/Aunt Petunia) *Welsh: Petiwnia Dursley, Anti Petiwnia Vernon Dursley (Uncle Vernon) *Asturian: Vernon Dursley (Tíu Vernon) *Bayukken: Vernon Dursly (cio Vernon) *Bulgarian: Върнън Дърсли, чичо Върнън *Catalan: Vernon Dursley (tiet Vernon) *Chinese (PRC): 弗農姨父 *Chinese (Taiwan): 威農姨丈 *Czech: Vernon Dursley (Strýc,strýček Vernon) *Croatian: Vernon Dursley (tetak Vernon) *Danish: Vernon Dursley (Onkel Vernon (literal)) *Dutch: Herman Duffeling (Oom Herman) *Estonian: Vernon Dursley (Onu Vernon) *Finnish: Vernon Dursley, (Vernon-setä) *French: Vernon Dursley, (Oncle Vernon) *German: Vernon Dursley (Onkel Vernon) *Greek, Modern: Βέρνον Ντάρσλι (Θείος Βέρνον) *Hebrew: ‏''ורנון דרסלי'' (הדוד ורנון)‏ *Indonesian: Vernon Dursley (Paman Vernon) *Italian: Vernon Dursley, (Zio Vernon) *Japanese: Vernon Dursley (Bānon Dāzurī, バーノン・ダーズリー), Uncle Vernon (バーノンおじさん, Bānon Ojisan) *Korean: 버논 더즐리, 버논 삼촌 *Latin: Vernon Dursley (gen. Vernon Durslei) (Avunculus Vernon) *Latvian: Vernons Dērslijs (tēvocis Vernons) *Lithuanian: Vernonas Durslis *Norwegian: Wiktor Dumling (Onkel Viktor) *Polish: Vernon Dursley (wuj Vernon) *Portuguese(Brazil): Válter Dursley (Tio Válter) *Portuguese: Vernon Dursley (Tio Vernon = Uncle Vernon) *Romanian:Vernon Dursley (Unchiul Vernon) *Russian: Вернон Дурсль (Vernon Dursl'), Дядя Вернон (Dyadya Vernon/Uncle Vernon) *Serbian: Вернон Дарсли (Vernon Darsli) *Slovak: Vernon Dursley (strýko Vernon) *Slovenian: Vernon Dursley (stric Vernon) *Spanish: Vernon Dursley (tío Vernon) *Swedish: Vernon Dursley *Thai: เวอร์นอน เดอรส์ลีย์ (ลุงเวอร์นอน) *Ukrainian: Вернон Дурслі (Vernon Dursli), Дядько Вернон (Diad'ko Vernon/Uncle Vernon) *Welsh: Vernon Dursley, Yncl Vernon James Potter *Asturian: James Potter *Bayukken: Đeimß Pother *Bulgarian: Джеймс Потър *Catalan: James Potter *Chinese (PRC): 詹姆·波特 *Chinese (Taiwan): 詹姆·波特 *Czech: James Potter *Croatian: James Potter *Danish: James Potter *Dutch: James Potter *Estonian: James Potter *Finnish: James Potter *French: James Potter *German: James Potter *Greek, Modern: Τζέιμς Πότερ *Hebrew: ג'יימס פוטר *Indonesian: James Potter *Italian: James Potter *Japanese: James Potter (Jēmuzu Pottā, ジェームズ・ポッター) *Korean: 제임스 포터 *Latin: James Potter (gen. James Potteri) *Latvian: Džeimss Poters *Lithuanian: Džeimsas Poteris *Norwegian: Jakob Potter *Polish: James Potter *Portuguese (Brazil): Tiago Potter *Portuguese: James Potter *Romanian: James Potter *Russian: Джеймс Поттер (Dzheyms Potter) *Serbian: Џејмс Потер (Džejms Poter) *Slovak: James Potter *Slovenian: James Potter *Spanish: James Potter *Swedish: James Potter *Thai: เจมส์ พอตเตอร์ *Ukrainian: Джеймс Поттер (Dzheyms Potter) *Welsh: Iago Potter Lily Evans / Lily Potter *Asturian: Lily Potter (Lily Evans) *Bayukke: Lili Pother / Lili Avuenyi *Bulgarian: Лили Еванс,Лили Потър *Catalan: Lily Evans / Lily Potter *Chinese (PRC): 莉莉·波特 *Chinese (Taiwan): 莉莉·波特 *Czech: Lily Evansová / Potterová *Croatian: Lily Evans (James often called her Evansica) / Lily Potter *Danish: Lily Evans / Lily Potter *Dutch: Lily Potter (Lily Evers) *Estonian: Lily Evans / Lily Potter *Finnish: Lily Potter *French: Lily Potter *German: Lily Evans / Lily Potter *Greek, Modern: Λίλι Έβανς/''Λίλι Πότερ'' *Hebrew: לילי אוואנס / לילי פוטר *Indonesian: Lilly Potter *Italian: Lily Potter *Japanese: Lily Potter (Rirī Pottā, リリー・ポッター) *Korean: 릴리 에반스, 릴리 포터 *Latin: Lily Potter (gen. Lily Potteri) *Latvian: Lilija Potera *Lithuanian: Lilė Poter *Norwegian: Lilli Potter *Polish: Lily Potter *Portuguese (Brazil): Lílian Potter *Portuguese: Lily Potter *Romanian: Lily Potter *Russian: Лили Поттер (Lili Potter) *Serbian: Лили Потер (Lili Poter) *Slovak: Lily Potterová *Slovenian: Lily Potter *Spanish: Lily Potter *Swedish: Lily Potter *Thai: ลิลี่ พอตเตอร์ *Ukrainian: Лілі Поттер (Lili Potter) *Welsh: Lili Potter Hogwarts staff Professor Binns (History of Magic) *Asturian: Profesor Binns *Bayukken: professore Binny *Bulgarian: Професор Бинс (Profesor Bins) *Chinese (PRC): 賓斯教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 丙斯教授 *Czech: Profesor Binns *Croatian: profesor Binns *Danish: Professor Binns *Dutch: Professor Kist (kist = box) *Estonian: Professor Binns *Finnish: Professori Binns *French: Professeur Binns *German: Professor Binns *Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής Μπινς (καθηγητής=professor) (Ιστορία της Μαγείας) (ιστορία=history, της=of, μαγεία(ς)=magic {μαγείας=genetive case form}) *Hebrew: פרופסור בינס *Hungarian: Binns professzor *Italian: Professor Rüf *Japanese: Mr. Binns (Binzu Sensei, ビンズ先生) *Korean: 빈스 교수 *Latvian: Profesors Bijs (bija - was like binns ~ binn ~ been) *Lithuanian: Profesorius Binsas *Norwegian: Professor Kiste *Polish: profesor Binns *Portuguese: Professor Binns *Romanian: Profesor Binns *Russian: Профессор Бинс (Professor Bins) или Биннс (Binns) *Serbian: Професор Бинс (Profesor Bins) *Slovak: profesor Binns *Slovenian: profesor Speedy *Spanish: Profesor Binns *Swedish: Professor Binns *Thai: ศาสตราจารย์บินส์ *Welsh: Athro Bowen (Athro = professor) Dobby (House-Elf) *Asturian: Dobby *Bayukken: Brudo/Dobi (chiopetuio) *Bulgarian: Доби (Dobi) *Catalan: Dobby *Chinese (PRC): 多比 *Chinese (Taiwan): 多比 *Czech: Dobby, domácí skřítek *Croatian: Dobby *Danish: Dobby (husalf) *Dutch: Dobby *Estonian: Dobby (majahaldjas) *Finnish: Dobby ''(''kotitonttu) *French: Dobby *German: Dobby (Hauself) *Greek, Modern: Ντόμπι (Σπιτικό ξωτικό) (σπιτικό=of the house, ξωτικό=elf) (Dobby, the elf of the house) *Hebrew: דובי (גמדון בית) *Italian: Dobby (l'elfo domestico) *Japanese: Dobby (Dobī, ドビー) *Korean: 도비 *Latvian: Dobijs (mājas elfs) *Latin: Dobbius *Lithuanian: Dobis (namų elfas) *Norwegian: Noldus *Polish: Zgredek *Portuguese: Dobby (Elfo Doméstico) *Romanian: Dobby (elf de casă) *Russian: Добби (Dobbi) *Serbian: Доби (Dobi) *Slovak: Dobby *Slovenian: Trapets *Spanish: Dobby *Swedish: Dobby *Thai: ด็อบบี้ *Turkish: Dobby (Ev Cini) Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster) *Asturian: Albus Dumbledore *Bayukken: Albus Dumbeldor *Bulgarian: Албус Дъмбълдор *Catalan: Albus Dumbledore *Chinese (PRC): 阿不思·邓布利多教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 阿不思·鄧不利多教授 *Czech: Albus Brumbál (Brum means "hum", preserving JKR's vision of him, ''bál is "ball" or "feared")'' *Croatian: Albus Dumbledore (usually only Dumbledore) *Danish: Albus Dumbledore (Rektor (literal)) *Dutch: Albus Perkamentus (perkament = parchment) *Estonian: Albus Dumbledore (Direktor) *Finnish: Albus Dumbledore *French: Albus Dumbledore *German: Albus Dumbledore *Greek, Ancient: Διμπλόδωρος *Greek, Modern: Άλμπους Νταμπλντορ (Διευθυντής'') (διευθυντής=director)'' *Hebrew: אלבוס דמבלדור *Italian: Albus Silente (Silente = Silent) *Japanese: Albus Dumbledore (Arubasu Danburudoa, アルバス・ダンブルドア) *Korean: 알버스 덤블도어 *Latin: 'Dumbledore (accusative Dumbledorem) *Latvian: Baltuss Dumidors (balts means white) *Lithuanian: Albas Dumbldoras *Norwegian: Albus Humlesnurr *Polish: Albus Dumbledore *Portuguese (Brazil): Alvo Dumbledore (alvo means white, shiny, clean) *Portuguese: Albus Dumbledore *Romanian: Albus Dumbledore *Russian: Альбус Дамблдор (Al'bus Dambldor) *Serbian: Албус Дамблдор (Albus Dambldor) *Slovak: Albus Dumbledore *Slovenian: Albus Dumbledore *Spanish: Albus Dumbledore *Swedish: Albus Dumbledore *Thai: อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ *Welsh: Albus Dumbledore Argus Filch (Caretaker) *Asturian: Argus Filch *Bayukken: Arghas Phily *Bulgarian: Аргус Филч (Argus Filch) *Catalan: Argos/Argus Filch *Chinese (PRC): 费尔奇 *Chinese (Taiwan): 飛七 *Czech: Argus Filch *Croatian: Argus Filch *Danish: Argus Filch (pedel, literal) *Dutch: Argus Vilder (Vilder means ''skinner) *Estonian: ''Argus Filch *Finnish: Argus Voro ''("Voro" is like "thief") *French: ''Argus Rusard *German: Argus Filch *Greek, Modern: Άργκους Φιλτς (Επιστάτης) (επιστάτης=superintendent, overseer) *Hebrew: ‏''ארגוס פילץ‏ *Hungarian: Argus Frics *Italian: Argus Gazza ("gazza" is "magpie", playing on Gioacchino Rossini's opera La Gazza Ladra - the thieving magpie) *Japanese: Argus Filch (Āgasu Firuchi, アーガス・フィルチ) *Korean: 아구스 필치 *Latin: dominus Filch, ianitor Filch *Latvian: Arguss Filčs *Lithuanian: Argas Filčas *Norwegian: Argus Nask *Polish: Argus Filch *Portuguese(Brazil): Argo Filch *Portuguese: Argus Filch *Romanian: Argus Filch *Russian: Аргус Филч (Argus Filch) *Serbian: Аргус Филч (Argus Filč) *Slovak: Argus Filch *Slovenian: Argus Filch *Spanish: Argus Filch *Swedish: Argus Filch *Thai: อาร์กัส ฟิลช์ *Welsh: Argus Filch Flitwick (Charms) *Asturian: Filius Flitwick *Bayukken: professore Flitwik *Bulgarian: Професор Флитуик (Profesor Flituik) *Catalan:'' Professor Flitwick'' *Chinese (PRC): 弗立维教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 孚立維教授 *Czech: Profesor Kratiknot *Croatian: profesor Flitwick *Danish: Professor Flitwick (Besværgelser, literal) *Dutch: Professor Banning (banning meaning "banishment") *Estonian: Professor Flitwick *Finnish: Professori Lipetit *French: Professeur Flitwick *German: Filius Flitwick (Professor Flitwick) *Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής Φλίτγουικ (καθηγητής=professor) *Hebrew: פרופסור פליטיק *Italian: Professor Filius Vitious *Japanese: Mr. Flitwick (Furittōikku Sensei, フリットウイック先生) *Korean: 플리트윅 교수 *Latin: Professor Flitvicus *Latvian: profesors Zibiņš *Lithuanian: Profesorius Flitvikas *Norwegian: Professor Pirrevimp *Polish: profesor Flitwick *Portuguese: Professor Flitwick *Romanian: Profesor Flitwick *Russian: Профессор Флитвик (Professor Flitvik) *Serbian: Професор Флитвик (Profesor Flitvik) *Slovak: profesor Flitwick *Slovenian: Profesor Colibri *Spanish: Profesor Flitwick *Swedish: Professor Flitwick *Thai: ศาสตรจารย์ฟลิตวิก *Welsh: Athro Flitwick Professor Grubbly-Plank (Care of Magical Creatures) *Bayukken:'' Grubli-Capina'' *Bulgarian: Професор Гръбли-Планк *Catalan: Professora Grubbly-Plank *Czech: Profesorka Červotočková ('červotoč' = "woodworm") *Croatian: profesorica Grubbly-Plank *Danish: Professor Makkeret (pun on the Danish term "makke ret", meaning "come to heel") *Dutch: Professor Varicosus *Finnish: professori Matoisa-Lankku ''(matoisa = wormy, lankku is a type of a 'plank') *French: ''Professeur Gobe-Planche *German: Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche (Professor Raue-Pritsche) ('Pritsche' = "pallet", 'raue' = "grimy" or "grubby") *Greek, Modern: Καθηγήτρια Γκράμπλι-Πλανκ (καθηγήτρια=female professor) *Hebrew: פרופסור גרבלי-פלנק *Hungarian: Suette-Pollts professzor ("szúette polc" means "a worm-eaten shelf") *Italian: Professoressa Wilhelmina Caporal *Japanese: Mrs. Grubbly-Plank (Guraburī-puranku Sensei, グラブリー・プランク先生) *Korean: 그루블리 프랭크 교수 *Latvian: Profesore Ķersija *Lithuanian: Profesorė Kiautena *Norwegian: Professor Gnureplank *Polish: profesor Grubbly-Plank *Portuguese: Professora Grubbly-Plank *Romanian: Profesor Grubbly-Plank *Russian: Профессор Грабли-Дёрг (Professor Grabbli-Derg) *Serbian: Професорка Трули-Даска (Profesorka Truli-Daska) *Slovak: profesorka Grumplová *Slovenian: profesor Tcherwiva-Dyla *Spanish: Profesora Grubbly-Plank *Swedish: Professor Grubbly-Plank *Thai: ศาสตราจารย์กลับบลี-แพลงก์ Godric Gryffindor (Hogwarts co-founder) *Afrikaans: Godric Griffindor *Albanian: Gordik Grifarti *Arabic:'' غودريك غريفندور'' *Catalan: Nícanor Godric Gryffindor *Bayukken: Godrix Grifindore *Bulgarian: Годрик Грифиндор (Godrik Grifindor) *Chinese (PRC): 戈德里克·格蘭芬多 *Chinese (Taiwan): 高錐客·葛來分多 *Czech: Godric Nebelvír *Croatian: Godric Gryffindor *Danish: Godric Gryffindor *Dutch: Goderic Griffoendor *Finnish: Godric Rohkelikko *French: Godric Gryffondor *German: Godric Gryffindor *Greek, Modern: Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ (Συνιδρυτής του Χόγκουαρτς)(συνιδρυτής=cofounder, του=of, Χόγκουαρτς=Hogwarts) *Hebrew: גודריק גריפינדור *Hungarian: Griffendél Godrik *Italian: Godric Grifondoro *Japanese: Godric Gryffindor (Godorikku Gurihindōru, ゴドリック・グリフィンドール) *Korean: 고드릭 그리핀도르 *Latvian: Godriks Grifidors *Lithuanian: Godrikas Grifas *Norwegian: Gudrik Griffing *Polish: Godryk Gryffindor *Portuguese (Brazil): Godrico Gryffindor (book), Godric Grifinória (HP2) Grodric Gryffindor(HP7¹ e HP7²) (film) *Portuguese: Godric Gryffindor *Romanian: Godric Cercetaş (cercetaş is Romanian for scout) *Russian: Годрик Гриффиндор (Godrik Griffindor) *Serbian: Годрик Грифиндор (Godrik Grifindor) *Slovak: Richard Chrabromil *Slovenian: Godric Gryfondom *Spanish: Godric Gryffindor *Swedish: Godric Gryffindor *Thai: ก็อดดริก กริฟฟินดอร์ *Ukrainian: Годрик Гриффиндор *Vietnamese: Gô-đơ-rích Rip-phin-đơ *Welsh: Godrig Llereurol Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper, Care of Magical Creatures) (Gryffindor) *Asturian: Rubeus Hagrid *Bayukken: Rubeo Gaigrid *Bulgaria: Рубеус Хагрид (Rubeus Hagrid) *Catalan: Rubeus Hàgrid *Chinese (PRC): 魯伯·海格 *Chinese (Taiwan): 海格 *Czech: Rubeus Hagrid *Croatian: Rubeus Hagrid *Danish: Rubeus Hagrid *Dutch: Rubeus Hagrid *Finnish: Rubeus Hagrid *French: Rubeus Hagrid *German: Rubeus Hagrid *Greek, Ancient: Ἁγριώδης (Ἁγριώδης=wild) *Greek, Modern: Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ (Κλειδοκράτορας, Φροντίδα Μαγικών Πλασμάτων) (Γκρίφιντορ) (κλειδοκράτορας = keeper of the key, φροντίδα = care, μαγικός = magical {μαγικών = genitive plural form} λάσμα = creature {πλασμάτων = genitive plural form}) *Hebrew: רובאוס האגריד *Italian: Rubeus Hagrid *Japanese: Rubeus Hagrid (Rubius Haguriddo, ルビウス・ハグリッド) *Korean: 루베우스 해그리드 *Latin: Rubeus Hagrid (gen. Rubei Hagridi) *Latvian: Rubeuss Hagrids *Lithuanian: Rubėjus Hagridas *Norwegian: Rubeus Gygrid *Polish: Rubeus Hagrid *Portuguese(Brazil): Rúbeo Hagrid *Portuguese: Rubeus Hagrid *Romanian: Rubeus Hagrid *Russian: Рубеус Хагрид (Rubeus Khagrid) *Serbian: Рубеус Хагрид (Rubeus Hagrid) *Slovak: Rubeus Hagrid *Slovenian: Rulalus Hagrid *Spanish: Rubeus Hagrid *Swedish: Rubeus Hagrid *Thai: รูเบอัส แฮกริด *Welsh: Rubeus Hagrid Madam Hooch (Flying) *Asturian: Madam Hooch *Bayukken: madam Hučexs *Bulgarian: Мадам Хууч (Madam Huuch) *Chinese (PRC): 霍琦夫人 *Chinese (Taiwan): 胡奇夫人 *Czech: Madam Hoochová *Croatian: madame Hooch *Danish: Madam Hooch *Dutch: Madame Hooch (incidentally, the Dutch word hoog, pronounced similarly, means high) *Finnish: Matami Huiski *French: Madame Bibine *German: Madam Hooch (like the Dutch word the German word hoch incidentally means high) *Greek, Modern: Κυρία Χουτς (κυρία=miss) *Hebrew: ‏''מדאם הוץ'‏ *Italian: ''Madama Rolanda Bumb *Japanese: Madam Hooch (Madamu Fūchi, マダ ・フーチ) *Korean: 후치 부인 *Latvian: Hūča madāma *Lithuanian: Madam Krūminė *Norwegian: Madam Hopp *Polish: pani Hooch *Portuguese(Brazil): Madame Hooch *Portuguese: Madam Hooch *Romanian: Doamna Hooch (in some places also Madame Hooch) *Russian: Мадам Хутч (Madam Khutch) or Мадам Трюк (Madam Tryuk) *Serbian: Мадам Бућкуриш (Madam Bućkuriš) *Slovak: madam Hoochová *Slovenian: madam Hoops *Spanish: Señora Hooch *Swedish: Madam Hooch *Thai: มาดามฮูช *Welsh: Madam Heddwen Helga Hufflepuff (Hogwarts co-founder) *Afrikaans: Helge Hoesenproes *Albanian: Helga Baldoskuq *Arabic:هيلغا هفلبف *Bayukken: Hanckiya Huffobuuf *Bulgarian: Хелга Хафълпаф *Catalan: Helga Hufflepuff *Chinese (PRC): 赫爾 ·赫奇帕奇 *Chinese (Taiwan): 海 ·赫夫帕夫 *Czech: Helga z Mrzimoru (z means Helga of Mrzimor) *Croatian: Helga Hufflepuff *Danish: Helga Hufflepuff *Dutch: Helga Huffelpuf *Finnish: Helga Puuskupuh *French: Helga Poufsouffle *German: Helga Hufflepuff *Greek, Modern: Χέλγκα Χάφλπαφλ (Συνιδρύτρια του Χόγκουαρτς) (συνιδρύτρια=female cofounder, του=of, Χόγκουαρτς=Hogwarts) *Hebrew: הלגה הפלפאף *Hungarian: Hugrabug Helga *Italian: Tosca Tassorosso *Japanese: Helga Hufflepuff (Heruga Haffurupafu, ヘルガ・ハッフルパフ) *Korean: 헬가 후플푸프 *Latvian: Elga Elšpūte ("elst" and "pūst" means "puff") *Lithuanian: Helga Švilpynė *Norwegian: Helga Håsblås *Polish: Helga Hufflepuff *Portuguese (Brazil): Helga Hufflepuff (book), Helga Lufa-Lufa (film) *Portuguese: Helga Hufflepuff *Romanian: Helga Astropuf *Russian: Хелга Пуффендуй (Khelga Pooffendui) / sometimes also Пенни Пуффендуй (Penny Pooffendui) *Serbian: Хелга Хафлпаф (Helga Haflpaf) *Slovak: Brigita Bifľomorová *Slovenian: Perwola Pihpuff *Spanish: Helga Hafflepuff *Swedish: Helga Hufflepuff *Thai: เฮลกา ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ *Ukrainian: Пенелопа Пуффендуй, Penelopa Puffenduy *Vietnamese: Hen-ga Hấp-phơ-bấp Gilderoy Lockhart (Defence against the Dark Arts) *Bayukken: Gilđroy Golkhart *Bulgarian: Гилдрой Локхарт (Gildroy Lokhart) *Catalan: Gilbert Decors *Chinese (PRC): 吉德羅·洛哈特 *Chinese (Taiwan): 吉德羅·洛哈 *Czech: Zlatoslav Lockhart (the root zlat- means gold) *Croatian: Gilderoy Lockhart *Danish: Glitterik Smørhår (Smørhår literally means "butter hair") *Dutch: Gladianus Smalhart (a gladjanus is a sneaky person) *Finnish: Gilderoy Lockhart *French: Gilderoy Lockhart *German: Gilderoy Lockhart *Greek, Modern: Γκιλντρόι Λόκχαρτ (Άμυνα Εναντίον των Σκοτεινών Τεχνών)(άμυνα=defence, εναντίον= against, των=genitive article, σκοτεινός=dark {σκοτεινών=genetive plural form}, τέχνη=art τεχνών=genetive plural form}) *Hebrew: גילדרוי לוקהרט *Italian: Gilderoy Allock (Allocco is a kind of owl, but it also means "silly" ) *Japanese: Gilderoy Lockhart (Giruderoi Rokkuhāto, ギルデロイ・ロックハート) *Korean: 질데로이 록허트 *Latvian: Zeltiņš Sirdsāķis ("zeltiņš" means "gold" and "gilt", "sirds" means "heart", "āķis" means "hook") *Lithuanian: Gilderojus Lokhartas *Norwegian: Gyldeprinz Gulmedal (Means "Golden Prince Goldmedal") *Portuguese: Gilderoy Lockhart *Polish: Gilderoy Lockhart *Romanian: Gilderoy Lockhart *Russian: Златопуст Локонс (Zlatopust Lokons) *Serbian: Гилдерој Локхарт (Gilderoj Lokhart) *Slovak: Gilderoy Lockhart *Slovenian: Slatan Sharmer *Spanish: Gilderoy Lockhart *Swedish: Gyllenroy Lockman *Thai: กิลเดอรอย ล็อคฮาร์ต Remus Lupin (Defence against the Dark Arts) (Gryffindor) *Perro Liupy *Bulgarian: Ремус Лупин (Remus Lupin) *Catalan: Remus Llopin *Chinese (PRC): 盧平教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 路平教授 *Czech: Remus Lupin ''(R.J. Lupin) *Croatian: ''Remus Lupin *Danish: Remus Lupus (Lupus means wolf in Latin) *Dutch: Remus Lupos *Finnish: Remus Lupin *French: Remus Lupin *German: Remus Lupin *Greek, Modern: Ρέμους Λούπιν Άμυνα Εναντίον των Σκοτεινών Τεχνών) (Γκρίφιντορ)(άμυνα=defence, εναντίον= against, των=genitive article, σκοτεινός=dark {σκοτεινών=genetive plural form}, τέχνη=art τεχνών=genetive plural form}) *Hebrew: רמוס לופין *Italian: Remus Lupin *Japanese: Remus Lupin (Rīmasu Rūpin, リーマス・ルーピン) *Korean: 리무스 루핀 *Latvian: Remuss Vilksons (vilks means wolf) *Lithuanian: Remas Lupinas *Norwegian: Remus Lupus *Polish: Remus Lupin *Portuguese (Brazil): Remo Lupin *Portuguese: Remus Lupin *Romanian: Remus Lupin *Russian: Римус Люпин (Rimus Lyupin) or Ремус Люпин (Remus Lyupin) *Serbian: Ремус Лупин (Remus Lupin) *Slovak: Remus Lupin *Slovenian: Remus Wulf *Spanish: Remus Lupin *Swedish: Remus Lupin *Thai: รีมัส ลูปิน Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration) (Gryffindor) *Asturian: Minerva McGonagall *Bayukken: Mvexitta Makgonagael *Bulgarian: Минерва Макгонъгол *Catalan: Minerva McGonagall *Chinese (PRC): 米勒娃·麥格教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 麥教授 *Czech: Minerva McGonagallová *Croatian: Minerva McGonagall *Danish: Minerva McGonagall *Dutch: Minerva Anderling ("anders" means "different") *Finnish: Minerva McGarmiwa (Finnish word karmiva means spine-chilling) *French: Minerva McGonagall *German: Minerva McGonagall *Greek, Ancient: Μαγονωγαλέα (="magic-ferret") *Greek, Modern: Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ (Μεταμορφώσεις)(Γκρίφιντορ) (μεταμορφώσεις=transfigurations) *Hebrew: מינרווה מקגונגל *Hungarian: Minerva McGalagony ("Galagonya" means "hawthorn") *Italian: Minerva McGranitt *Japanese: Minerva McGonagall (Mineruba Makugonagaru, ミネルバ・マクゴナガル) *Korean: 미네르바 맥고나걸 *Latvian: Minerva Maksūra *Lithuanian: Minerva Makgonagal *Macedonian: Минерва Окалковска *Norwegian: Minerva McSnurp *Polish: Minerwa McGonagall *Portuguese: Minerva McGonagall *Romanian: Minerva McGonagall *Russian: Минерва МакГонагалл (Minerva MakGonagall) *Serbian: Минерва МекГонагал (Minerva MekGonagal) *Slovak: Minerva McGonagallová *Slovenian: Minerva McHudurra *Spanish: Minerva McGonagall *Swedish: Minerva McGonagall *Thai: มิเนอร์วา มักกอนนากัล *Turkish: Minerva McGonagall *Welsh: Minerva McGonagal Mad-Eye Moody, Alastor Moody (Defence against the Dark Arts) *Bayukken: Grozockio Fenszi, Alastor Fenszi *Bulgarian: Аластор "Лудоокия" Муди (Alastor Ludookiya Mudi) *Catalan: Alastor "Ull-Foll" Murri *Chinese (PRC): 瘋眼漢穆迪 *Chinese (Taiwan): 瘋眼穆敵 *Croatian: Divljooki Moody, Alastor Moody *Czech: Pošuk Moody, Alastor Moody *Danish: Alastor "Skrækøje" Dunder (Skrækøje means horror-eye. Dunder means thunder / rumble). *Dutch: Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman ("Alastor 'Wandereye' Madman") *Estonian: Alastor "Hullsilm" Moody *Finnish: Alastor "Villisilmä" Vauhkomieli ("Wildeye Shymind") *French: Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Alastor Maugrey *German: Alastor Mad-Eye Moody *Greek, Modern: Άλαστωρ "Τρελομάτης" Μούντι (τρελομάτης=τρελός(mad)+μάτι(eye)+-ης) *Hebrew: אלאסטור "עין-הזעם" מודי *Hungarian: Alastor "Rémszem" Mordon *Icelandic: Alastor "Skröggur" Illaauga *Italian: Alastor "Malocchio" Moody ("Malocchio" is literally "bad eye", but it means "curse") *Japanese: Mad-Eye Moody (Maddo-ai Mūdi, マッド・アイ・ ーデイ) *Korean: 매드아이 무니 *Latvian: Alastors (Trakacis) Tramdāns *Lithuanian: Alastoras Rukna Baisioji Akis *Norwegian: Galøye Bister, Alastor Bister *Polish: Szalonooki Moody, Alastor Moody *Portuguese: Moody Olho Louco or Alastor Moody *Portuguese(Brazil): Olho-Tonto Moody or Alastor Moody *Romanian: Moody Ochi-Nebun *Russian: Грозный Глаз Грюм (Grozniy Glaz Gryum, where Grozniy Glaz means Fearsome/Foreboding Eye), Аластор Грюм (Alastor Gryum) *Serbian: Лудооки Ћудљивко (Ludooki Ćudljivko) *Slovak: Divooký Moody, Alastor Moody *Slovenian: Noruč Nerrga, Alastor Nerrga *Spanish: Ojoloco Moody, Alastor Moody *Swedish: Alastor "Monsterögat" Moody (Monster-eye Moody) *Thai: แมด-อาย' มูดดี้'' *Turkish: Deli-Göz Moody Madam Pince (librarian) *Asturian: Madam Pince *Bayukken: madam Libraninse *Bulgarian: Мадам Пинс (Madam Pins) *Chinese (PRC): 平斯夫人 *Chinese (Taiwan): 平斯夫人 *Croatian: madame Pince *Czech: Madam Pinceová *Danish: Madam Pince *Dutch: Madame Rommella (a rommella is a drawer with an unorderly collection) *Finnish: Matami Prilli *French: Madame Pince *German: Madam Pince *Greek, Modern: Κυρία Πινς (Βιβλιοθηκάριος)(βιβλιοθηκάριος=female Librarian) *Hebrew: מדאם פינץ / גברת פינץ / מדאם פינס *Hungarian: Madam Cvikker ("Cvikker" means nippers) *Italian: Madama Irma Pince *Japanese: Madam Pince (Madamu Pinsu, マダ ・ピンス) *Latvian: Pinsa madāma *Lithuanian: Madam Pensnė *Norwegian: Madam Knipe *Polish: pani Pince *Portuguese: Madam Pince *Romanian:Doamna Pince *Russian: Мадам Пинс (Madam Pins) *Serbian: Мадам Пинс (Madam Pins) *Slovak: madam Pinceová *Slovenian: madam Monockel *''Spanish:' Señora Pince'' *Swedish: Madam Pince *Thai: มาดามพินส์ *Welsh: Madam Powys Madam Pomfrey (Nurse) *Asturian: Madam Pomfrey *Bayukken: madam Pomfrite *Bulgarian: Мадам Помфри (Madam Pomfri) *Chinese (PRC): 龐弗雷夫人 *Chinese (Taiwan): 龐芮夫人 *Croatian: Madame Pomfrey *Czech: Madam Pomfreyová *Danish: Madam Pomfrey *Dutch: Madame Plijster ("Pleister", pronounced the same, means patch) *Finnish: Matami (Poppy) Pomfrey *French: Madame (Pompom) Pomfresh *German: Madam Poppy Pomfrey *Greek, Modern: Κυρία Πόπι Πόμφρι (Νοσοκόμα) (κυρία=miss, madame) (νοσοκόμα=female nurse) *Hebrew: מדאם (פופי) פומפרי *Italian: Madama Poppy Chips *Japanese: Madam Pomfrey (Madamu Ponfurī, マダ ・ポンフリー) *Korean: 폼프리 부인 *Latvian: Magonīte Pomfreja madāma *Lithuanian: Madam Pomfri *Norwegian: Madam (Pussi) Pomfrit *Polish: pani Pomfrey (Poppy Pomfrey) *Romanian: Doamna Pomfrey *Portuguese (Brazil): Madame Pomfrey (Papoula Pomfrey) *Portuguese: Madame Pomfrey (Poppy Pomfrey) *Russian: Мадам Помфри (Madam Pomfri) *Serbian: Мадам Помфри (Madam Pomfri) *Slovak: madam Pomfreyová *Slovenian: madam Pomfrey *Swedish: Madam "Poppy" Pomrey *Thai: มาดาม (ป๊อปปี้) พอมฟรีย์ *Welsh: Madam Prysorwen Professor Quirrell (Defence against the Dark Arts) *Asturian: Profesor Quirell *Bayukken: professore Grizzlypapatamous-pinaciole '' *Bulgarian: ''Професор Куиръл *Catalan: Profesor Quirrell *Chinese (PRC): 奇洛教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 奎若教授 *Croatian: profesor Quirell *Czech: Profesor Quirrel *Danish: Professor Quirrel *Dutch: Professor Krinkel ("Krinkel" could come from the word "Kronkel" Which means "Twist") *Finnish: Professori Orave ("orava" means "squirrel") *French: Professeur Quirrell *German: Professor Quirrell *Greek, Ancient: Κίουρος (Κί-ουρος = " -tail") *Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής Κουίρελ (Άμυνα Εναντίον των Σκοτεινών Τεχνών)(άμυνα=defence, εναντίον= against, των=genitive article, σκοτεινός=dark {σκοτεινών=genetive plural form}, τέχνη=art τεχνών=genetive plural form}) *Hebrew: פרופסור קווירל *Hungarian: Mógus professzor ("Mógus" comes from "mókus", meaning "squirrel" and from "mágus", meaning "magician") *Italian: Professor Raptor *Japanese: Professor Quirrell (Kuireru Kyōju, クイレル教授) *Korean: 퀴렐 교수 *Latvian: profesors Drebelis (drebēt means to quiver) *Lithuanian: Profesorius Kvirlis *Norwegian: Professor Krengle *Polish: profesor Quirrell *Portuguese: Professor Quirrell *Russian: Профессор Квиррелл (Professor Kvirrell) *Serbian: Професор Квирел (Profesor Kvirel) *Slovak: profesor Quirrell *Slovenian: profesor Smottan *Spanish: Profesor Quirrell *Swedish: Professor Quirell *Thai: ศาสตราจารย์ควีเรลล์ *Welsh: Athro Quirrél Rowena Ravenclaw (Hogwarts co-founder) *Afrikaans: Rowena Raweklou *Albanian: Rovena Korbziu *Arabian: رأس أعلىالشئ *Bayukken: Rouwenna Rawenshappe *Bulgarian: Роуина Рейвънклоу *Catalan: Mari Pau Ravenclaw *Chinese (PRC): 羅伊納·拉文克勞 *Chinese (Taiwan): 羅威娜·雷文克勞 *Croatian: Rowena Ravenclaw *Czech: Rowena z Havraspáru (z means "of", Rowena of Havraspár, which is "Ravenclaw") *Danish: Rowena Ravenclaw *Dutch: Rowena Ravenklauw *Finnish: Rowena Korpinkynsi *French: Rowena Serdaigle (Serre d'aigle = Eagle's claw) *German: Rowena Ravenclaw *Greek, Modern: Ροβένα Ράβενκλοου (Συνιδρύτρια του Χόγκουαρτς) *Hebrew: רוונה רייבנקלו *Hungarian: Hollóháti Hedvig ''(where Hedvig' is a male first name)'' *Italian: Cosetta Corvonero (black raven) [previous translation was Priscilla Pecoranera (Black sheep), but that was changed because the house crest display a bird on it] *Japanese: Rowena Ravenclaw (Rouena Reibunkurō, ロウェナ・レイブンクロー) *Korean: 로웨나 래번클로 *Latvian: Klementīne Kraukļanaga ("krauklis" means "raven", "nags" means "claw") *Lithuanian: Ravena Varnanagė *Norwegian: Rasla Ravnklo *Polish: Rowena Ravenclaw *Portuguese (Brazil): Rowena Ravenclaw (book), Rowena Corvinal (film) *Portuguese: Rowena Ravenclaw *Romanian: Rowena Ochi-de-Șoim (falcon's eye) *Russian: Ровена Когтевран (Rovena Kogtevran) / sometimes also Кандида Когтевран (Candida Kogtevran) from коготь 'claw' + ворон 'raven' *Serbian: Ровена Ревенкло (Rovena Revenklo) *Slovak: Brunhilda Bystrohlavová *Slovenian: Daniela Drznvraan *Spanish: Rowena Ravenclaw *Swedish: Rowena Ravenclaw *Thai: โรวีนา เรเวนคลอ *Ukrainian: Кандида Когтевран *Vietnamese: Rô-guy-ra Ra-ven-lo Horace Slughorn (Potions) (Slytherin) *Bayukken: Horaxio Anemechutsliz *Bulgarian: Хорас Слъгхорн *Catalan: Horaci Llagot *Croatian: Horace Slughorn *Czech: Horacio Křiklan *Danish: Horatio Schnobbevom ''("Schnobbevom" is a pun on "snobbet vom", meaning "snobbish (fat) belly") *Dutch: ''Hildebrand Slakhoorn *Finnish: Horatius Kuhnusarvio ("kuhnuri" means "sluggard", "sarvi" means "horn") *French: Horace Slughorn *German: Horace Slughorn *Greek: Οράτιος Σλάγκχορν *Hebrew: הוראס סלגהורן *Hungarian: Horatius Lumpsluck *Italian: Horace Lumacorno *Latvian:Horācijs Gliemjrags ("gliemis" means "slug", "rags" means "horn") *Lithuanian: Horacijus Trimitas *Norwegian: Horation Snilehorn *Polish: Horace Slughorn *Portuguese (Brazil): Horácio Slughorn *Portuguese: Horace Slughorn *Romanian Horace Slughorn *Russian : Гораций Слизнорт *Serbian: Хорације Пужорог (Horacije Pužorog) *Slovak: Horace Slughorn *Slovenian: Comodus Toastwamp/Hudlagod Limax (2. translation) *Spanish:'' Horace Slughorn'' *Swedish: Horace Snigelhorn Severus Snape (Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts) (Slytherin) *Asturian: Severus Snape *Bayukken: Severo Snapy *Bulgarian: Сивиръс Снейп *Catalan: Severus Snape *Chinese (PRC): 斯內普教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 石內卜教授 *Croatian: Severus Snape *Czech: Severus Snape (Srabus for Snivellus) *Danish: Severus Snape *Dutch: Severus Sneep (Sneep is pronounced "snape") *Finnish: Severus Kalkaros ("Kalkaro" is an old-style term for rattlesnake) *French: Severus Rogue *German: Severus Snape *Greek, Ancient: Σίναπος, from σίναπι or σίναπυ = " " *Greek, Modern: Σέβερους Σνέιπ (Φίλτρα) *Hebrew: סוורוס סנייפ *Hungarian: Perselus Piton ("Piton" is Hungarian for "python") *Italian: Severus Piton *Japanese: Professor Severus Snape (Seburusu Suneipu Kyōju, セブルス・スネイプ教授) *Korean: 세베루스 스네이프 *Latin: Severus Snape (accusative Severum Snapem) *Latvian: Severuss Strups *Lithuanian: Severas Sneipas *Norwegian: Severus Slur *Polish: Severus Snape *Portuguese (Brazil): Severo Snape *Portuguese: Severus Snape *Romanian: Severus Plesneală *Russian: Северус Снегг (Severus Snegg; Snegg means snow) or Северус Снейп (Severus Sneip) *Serbian: Северус Снејп (Severus Snejp) *Slovak: Severus Snape *Slovenian: Robaus Raws *Spanish:'' Severus Snape'' *Swedish: Severus Snape *Thai: เซเวอร์รัส สเนป *Welsh: Sefran Sneip Salazar Slytherin (Hogwarts co-founder) *Afrikaans: Salazar Slibberin *Albanian: Salazar Gjarperblërti *Arabian: ءأِعى منالسرير *Bayukken: Nordeo Nacleppače *Bulgarian: Салазар Слидерин (Salazar Sliderin) *Catalan: Sírpentin Slytherin *Chinese (PRC): 薩拉查·斯萊特林 *Chinese (Taiwan): 薩拉札·史萊哲林 *Croatian: Salazar Slytherin *Czech: Salazar Zmijozel ("Adder evils" or similar, sibilance is largely preserved) *Danish: Salazar Slytherin *Dutch: Zalazar Zwadderich *Finnish: Salazar Luihuinen ("luihu" means "sly") *French: Salazar Serpentard ("serpent" means "snake") *German:'' Salazar Slytherin'' *Greek, Modern: Σάλαζαρ Σλίθεριν (Συνιδρυτής του Χόγκουαρτς) *Hebrew: סלזאר סלית'רין *Hungarian: Mardekár Malazár *Italian: Salazar Serpeverde (green snake) *Japanese: Salazar Slytherin (Sarazaru Surizarin '', サラザール・スリザリン) *Korean: ''살라자르 슬리데린 *Latvian: Salazars Slīdenis *Lithuanian: Salazaras Klastuolis *Norwegian: Salazar Smygard *Polish: Salazar Slytherin *Portuguese (Brazil): Salazar Slytherin (book), Salazar Sonserina (film) *Portuguese: Salazar Slytherin *Romanian: Salazar Viperin *Russian: Салазар Слизерин (Salazar Slizerin) *Serbian: Салазар Слитерин (Salazar Sliterin) *Slovak: Salazar Slizolin *Slovenian: Salazar Spolzgard *Spanish: Salazar Slytherin *Swedish: Salazar Slytherin *Thai: ซาลาซาร์ สลิธิริน *Ukrainian: Салазар Слизерин *Vietnamese: Xa-la-za Xờ-li-thơ-rin Professor Sprout (Herbology) (Hufflepuff) *Asturian: Profesora Sprout *Bayukken: professore (Herba) Veđtebale '' *Bulgarian: ''Професор Спраут (Profesor Spraut) *Catalan: Professora Coliflor *Chinese (PRC): 斯普勞特教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 芽菜教授 *Croatian: profesorica Sprout *Czech: Profesorka Prýtová (''p''rýt are "shoots) *Danish: Professor Spire ("Spire" meaning Sprout in Danish) *Dutch: Professor Stronk (a stronk is a tree trunk) *Finnish: Professori Verso *French: Professeur Chourave *German: Professor Sprout *Greek, Modern: Καθηγήτρια Σπράουτ (Βοτανολογία) *Hebrew: פרופסור ספראוט *Hungarian: Bimba professzor ("bimbó" means sprout) *Italian: Professoressa Pomona Sprite *Japanese: Mrs. Sprout (Supurauto Sensei, スプラウト先生) *Korean: 스프라우트 교수 *Latin: Professor Caulicula *Latvian: profesore Asnīte *Lithuanian: Profesorė Diegavirtė *Norwegian: Professor Stikling *Polish: profesor Sprout *Portuguese: Professora Sprout *Romanian: Profesoara Lăstar *Russian: Профессор Стебль (Professor Stebl') *Serbian: Професорка Спраут (Profesorka Spraut) *Slovak: profesorka Sproutová *Slovenian: Pomona Ochrowt *Spanish: Profesora Sprout *Swedish: Professor Sprout *Thai: ศาสตราจารย์สเปราต์ *Welsh: Athro Sgewyll Sybill Trelawney (Divination) (Ravenclaw) *Bayukken: Erdia Predectora *Bulgarian: Сибила Трелони (Sibila Treloni) *Catalan: Sybill Trelawney *Chinese (PRC): 特里勞教授 *Chinese (Taiwan): 崔老妮教授 *Croatian: Sybill Trelawney *Czech: Sibyla Trelawneyová *Danish: Sybill Trelawney *Dutch: Sybilla Zwamdrift (zwam = toadstool and as a verb 'to blabber', drift= sudden impulse of an emotion, such as anger) *Finnish: Sibylla Punurmio *French: Sibylle Trelawney *German: Sybill Trelawney *Greek, Modern: Σίβυλλα Τρελόνι (Μαντική) *Hebrew: סיביל טרלוני *Italian: Sibilla Cooman (Sibilla Cumana was a famous ancient seer) *Japanese: Sybil Trelawney (Shibiru Torerōnī, シビル・トレローニー) *Korean: 사이빌 트릴로니 *Latvian: Sibilla Trilonija *Lithuanian: Sibilė Treloni *Norwegian: Rakel Rummelfiold *Polish: Sybilla Trelawney *Portuguese(Brazil): Sibila Trelawney *Portuguese: Sybill Trelawney *Romanian: Sibyll Trelawney *Russian: Сивилла Трелони (Sivilla Treloni) *Serbian: Сибил Трилејни (Sibil Trilejni) *Swedish: Sibylla Trelawney *Slovak: Sibylla Trelawneyová *Slovenian: Sibilla Trelawney *Spanish: Sybill Trelawney *Thai: ซิบิลล์ ทรีลอว์นีย์ Professor Vector (Arithmancy) *Bayukken: professore Vector *Bulgarian: Професор Вектор (Profesor Vektor) *Catalan: Professora Vector *Croatian: profesor Vector *Czech: Profesorka Vektorová *Danish: Professor Vector (talmagi, "number magic") *Dutch:'' Professor Vector'' *Finnish: Professori Vektori *French: Professeur Vector *German: Professor Vector *Greek, Modern: Καθηγήτρια Βέκτορ (Αριθμομαντεία) *Hebrew: פרופסור וקטור *Italian: Professor/Professoressa Vector appears both translations within the series, mainly because it was never stated wether Professor Vector is male or female *Korean: 벡터 교수 *Latvian: Profesore Vektore *Lithuanian: Profesorius Kairiarankis *Norwegian: Professor Vektor *Polish: profesor Vector *Portuguese: Professora Vector *Romanian: profesor Vector *Russian: Профессор Вектор (Professor Vektor) *Serbian: Професорка Вектор (Profesorka Vektor) *Slovak: profesorka Vectorová *Slovenian: profesor Vector *''Spanish: ''''Profesora Vector'' *Swedish: Professor Vektor *Thai: ศาสตราจารย์เวคเตอร์ Winky (House-Elf) *Bayukken: Bernie *Bulgarian: Уинки (Uinki) *Catalan: Winky *Chinese (PRC): 閃閃 *Chinese (Taiwan): 眨眨 *Croatian: Winky *Czech: Winky, domácí skřítka *Danish: Winky *Dutch: Winky *Finnish: Winky *French: Winky *German: Winky *Greek: Γουίνκι *Hebrew: ווינקי *Italian: Winky *Japanese: Winky (Uinkī, ウィンキー) *Korean: 윙키 *Latvian: Vinkija (Mājas-elfs) *Lithuanian: Vinkė *Norwegian: Blunka *Polish: Mrużka *Portuguese: Winky *Russian: Винки (Vinki) *Serbian: Винки (Vinki) *Slovak: Winky *Slovenian: Uchka *Spanish: Winky *Swedish: Winky *Thai: วิงกี้ *Turkish: Winky(Ev Cini) Hogwarts students Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff) *Bayukken: Hanna Abate *Bulgarian: Ханна Абът *Catalan: Hannah Abbott *Chinese (PRC): 娜·艾博 *Croatian: Hannah Abbott *Czech: Hannah Abbotová *Danish: Hannah Abbot *Dutch: Hannah Albedil *Finnish: Hannah Abbott *French: Hannah Abbott *German: Hannah Abbott *Greek, Modern: Χάνα Άμποτ (Χάφλπαφλ) *Hebrew: חנה אבוט *Italian: Hannah Abbott *Latvian: Hanna Abote *Lithuanian: Hana Abatė *Norwegian: Hanna Abom *Polish: Hanna Abbott *Portuguese (Brazil): Ana Abbott *Portuguese: Hannah Abbott *Russian: Ханна Эббот (Khanna Ebbot) or Ханна Аббот (Khanna Abbot) *Serbian: Хана Абот (Hana Abot) *Slovak: Hannah Abbotová *Spanish: Hannah Abbot *Swedish: Hannah Abbot *Welsh: Hanna Annwyl Euan Abercrombie (Gryffindor) *Bayukken: Euanne Aberkrombb'' *Croatian: ''Euan Abercombie *Czech: Euan Abercrombie *Danish: Euan Abercrombie *Dutch: Eelco Abeel *Finnish: Euan Abercrombie *French: Euan Abercrombie *German: Euan Abercrombie *Greek: Γιούαν Αμπερκρόμπι *Hebrew: יואן אברקרומבי *Lithuanian: Juanas Aberkrombis *Norwegian: Johan Abelin *Polish: Euan Abercrombie *Portuguese: Euan Abercrombie *Russian: Юан Аберкромби (Yuan Aberkrombi) *Serbian: Јуан Аберкромби ''(Juan Aberkrombi) *Spanish: ''Euan Abercrombie *Swedish: Euan Abercrombie Stewart Ackerley (Ravenclaw) *Bayukken: Stijuward Akerliey *Bulgarian: Стюарт Акърли *Croatian: Stewart Ackerley *Danish: Stewart Ackerley *Dutch: Sextus Aardveil *Finnish: Stewart Ackerley *French: Stewart Ackerley *German: Stewart Ackerley (in the first edition, it was Sterwart Ackerly'')'' *Hebrew: סטיוארט אקרלי *Lithuanian: Stiuartas Akerlis *Norwegian: Stig Abelsen *Poliish: Stewart Ackerley *Portuguese: Stewart Ackerley *Russian: Стюарт Акерли (Styuart Akerli) *Serbian: Стјуарт Акерли ''(Stjuart Akerli) *Spanish: ''Stewart Ackerley *Swedish: Stewart Ackerley Malcolm Baddock (Slytherin) *Bayukken: Malcolm Brustupye *Bulgarian: Малкълм Бадук *Croatian: Malcolm Baddock *Danish: Malcolm Slemmer (Slem means bad) *Dutch: Melchior Beulsvreugd *French: Malcolm Baddock *German: Malcolm Baddock *Hebrew: מלקולם בדוק *Lithuanian: Malkolmas Blogulis *Norwegian: Hugo Balleram *Polish: Malcolm Baddock *Portuguese: Malcom Baddock *Serbian: Малколм Бaдок ''(Malkolm Badok) *Spanish: ''Malcolm Baddock *Swedish: Malcolm Baddock Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) *Bayukken: Suzanna Skelate *Bulgarian: Сюзън Боунс *Catalan: Susan Bone *Croatian: Susan Bones *Czech: Susan Bonesová *Danish: Susan Bones *Dutch: Suzanne Bonkel (no meaning behind it) *Finnish: Susan Bones *French: Susan Bones *German: Susan Bones *Greek: Σούζαν Μπόουνς (first book: Σούζαν Βόουνς) *Hebrew: סוזן בונז *Italian: Susan Bones. In book one she was called Susan Hossas ("ossa" = bones) *Lithuanian: Siuzana Bouns *Norwegian: Susanne Beining *Polish: Susan Bones *Portuguese (Brazil): Susana Bones *Portuguese: Susan Bones *Russian: Сьюзан Боунс (Syuzan Bouns) *Serbian: Сузан Боунс (Suzan Bouns) *Slovak: Susan Bonesová *Spanish: Susan Bones *Swedish: Susan Bones *Welsh: Siwsan Bown Terry Boot (Ravenclaw) *Bayukken: Teri But *Bulgarian: Тери Бут (Teri But) *Catalan: Terry Boot *Croatian: Terry Boot *Czech: Terry Boot *Danish: Terry Boot *Dutch: Terry Bootsman (bootsman literally meaning "boatswain") *French: Terry Boot *German: Terry Boot *Greek: Τέρι Μπουτ ''(first book: ''Τέρι Βουτ'')' *Hebrew: טרי בוט *Italian: Terry Steeval ''(Steeval sounds like "stivale", Italian word for "boot") *Japanese: ''Terry Boot (テリー・ブート, Terī Būto) *Latvian: Terijs Būts *Lithuanian: Teris Batas *Norwegian: Tom Blom *Polish: Terry Boot *Portuguese (Brazil): Terêncio Boot *Portuguese: Terry Boot *Russian: Терри Бут (Terri But) *Serbian: Тери Бут (Teri But) *Slovak: Terry Boot *Spanish: Terry Boot *Swedish: Terry Boot *Welsh: Tomos Belis Eleanor Branstone (Hufflepuff) *Bayukken: Helena Trdammena *Bulgarian: Елинор Бранстоун (Elinor Branstoun) *Croatian: Eleanor Branstone *Danish: Eleanor Branstone *Dutch: Lena Braafjens *Finnish: Eleanor Brandstone *French: Eleanor Branstone *German: Eleanor Branstone *Hebrew: אלנור בראנסטון *Lithuanian: Eleonora Brenstoun *Norwegian: Ellen Brannemann *Polish: Eleanor Branstone *Portuguese: Elanor Branstone *Serbian: Еленор Бренстоун ''(Elenor Brenstoun) *Spanish: ''Eleanor Branstone *Swedish: Eleanor Branstone Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw) *Bayukken: Mandi Bravbachkijya *Bulgarian: Манди Брокълхърст *Croatian: Mandy Brocklehurst *Danish: Mandy Brocklehurst *Dutch: Amanda Brokkeling *French:'' Mandy Brocklehurst'' *Finnish: Mandy Brocklehurst *German: Mandy Brocklehurst *Greek: Μάντι Μπρόκλχαστ *Hebrew: מנדי ברוקלהרסט *Japanese: Mandy Brocklehust (マンディ・ブロックルハースト) *Norwegian: Amanda Brunkenberg *Portuguese (Brazil): Mádi Brocklehurst *Polish: Mandy Brocklehurst *Russian: Мэри Брокльхерст (Meri Brokl'kherst) *Welsh: Mari Beynon *Serbian'': Менди Броклхерст (Mendi Broklherst) *Spanish: ''Mandy Brocklehurst *Swedish: Mandy Brocklehurst Lavender Brown (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Лавендър Браун *Catalan: Lavender Brown *Chinese (PRC): 拉文德·布朗 *Croatian: Lavender Brown *Czech: Levandule Brownová (Levandule is the Czech form of the Latin Lavandula, the name of the genus) *Danish: Lavender Brown *Dutch: Belinda Broom (the metal broom) *Finnish: Lavender Brown *French: Lavande Brown *German: Lavender Brown *Greek, Modern: Λάβεντερ Μπράουν *Hebrew: לבנדר בראון *Italian: Lavanda Brown *Japanese: Lavender Brown (ラベンダー・ブラウン, Rabendā Buraun) *Korean: 라벤더 브라운 *Latvian: Lavendera Brauna *Lithuanian: Levanda Rudė *Norwegian: Lavendel Bruun *Polish: Lavender Brown *Portuguese (Brazil): Lilá Brown *Russian: Лаванда Браун (Lavanda Braun) *Serbian: Лавандер Браун (Lavander Braun) *Slovak: Lavender Brownová *Spanish: Lavender Brown *Swedish: Lavender Brown *Welsh: Lowri Brychan Cho Chang (Ravenclaw) *Bulgarian: Чо Чан (Cho Chan) *Catalan: Xo Xang *Chinese (PRC): 张秋 *Chinese (Taiwan): 張秋 *Croatian: Cho Chang *Czech: Cho Changová *Danish: Cho Chang *Dutch: Cho Chang *French: Cho Chang *German: Cho Chang *Greek, Modern: Τσο Τσανγκ *Hebrew: צ'ו צ'אנג *Italian: Cho Chang *Korean: 초 챙 *Latvian: Čo Čanga *Lithuanian: Čo Čang *Norwegian: Cho Chang *Polish: Cho Chang *Portuguese: Cho Chang *Romanian: Cho Chang *Russian: Чжоу Чанг (Tchzhou Tchang) *Serbian: Чо Чанг (Čo Čang) *Slovak: Čcho Čchang(ová) *Spanish: Cho Chang *Swedish: Cho Chang Penelope Clearwater (Ravenclaw) *Bulgarian: Пенелопи Клиъруотър *Catalan: Penèlope Aiguaclara *Croatian: Penelopa Clearwater *Czech: Penelope Clearwaterová *Danish: Penelope Clearwater *Dutch: Patricia Hazelaar (Hazel tree) *French: Pénélope Deauclaire ("of clear water") *Finnish: Penelope Clearwater *German: Penelope Clearwater *Greek, Modern: Πηνελόπη ''(7th book: ''Πενέλοπε)'' Κλιαργουότερ'' *Hebrew: פנלופה קלירווטר *Italiano: Penelope Light *Latvian: Penelope Klērvotere *Lithuanian: Penelopė Tyravandenė *Norwegian: Pernille Klarvang *Polish: Penelopa Clearwater *Portuguese (Brazil): Penélope Clearwater *Portuguese: Penelope Clearwater *Romanian: Luminiţa Limpede *Russian: Пенелопа Кристал (Penelopa Kristal) *Serbian: Пенелопа Клирвотер (Penelopa Klirvoter) *Slovenian: Penalopa Bistroda *Spanish: Penelope Clearwater *Swedish: Penelope Clearwater Michael Corner (Ravenclaw) *Bulgarian: Майкъл Корнър *Catalan: Michael Corner *Croatian: Michael Corner *Czech: Michael Corner *Danish: Michael Corner *Dutch: Michiel Kriek *French:'' Michael Corner'' *German: Michael Corner *Greek, Modern: Μάικλ Κόρνερ *Hebrew: מייקל קורנר *Latvian: Maikls Korners *Lithuanian: Maiklas Korneris *Norwegian: Mikkel Kroken *Polish: Michael Corner *Portuguese (Brazil): Miguel Corner *Portuguese: Michael Corner *Russian: Майкл Корнер (Majkl Korner) *Serbian: Мајкл Корнер (Majkl Korner) *Slovak: Michael Corner *Spanish: Michael Corner *Swedish: Michael Corner Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin) *Bulgarian: Винсънт Краб *Catalan: Vincent Crabbe *Chinese (PRC): 文森特·克拉布 *Croatian: Vincent Crabbe (often only Crabbe) *Czech: Vincent Crabbe (often only Crabbe) *Danish: Vincent Crabbe *Dutch: Vincent Korzel *French: Vincent Crabbe *German: Vincent Crabbe *Greek, Ancient: Кάρκινος *Greek, Modern: Βίνσεντ Κράμπε *Hebrew: וינסנט קראב *Hungarian: Vincent Crak *Italian: Vincent Tiger *Japanese: Vincent Crabbe (ビンセント・クラッブ Binsento Kurabbu) *Latvian: Vinsents Krabe *Lithuanian: Vincentas Krabas / Niurzga *Norwegian: Vincent Krabbe *Polish: Vincent Crabbe *Portuguese (Brazil): Vicente Crabbe *Portuguese: Vincent Crabbe *Russian: Винсент Крэбб (Vincent Krabb) *Serbian: Винсент Креб (Vinsent Kreb) *Slovak: Vincent Crabbe *Spanish: Vincent Crabbe *Swedish: Vincent Crabbe Colin Creevey (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Колин Крийви (Kolin Kriivi) *Catalan: Pau Parra *Chinese (PRC): 科林·克里维 *Croatian: Colin Creevey *Czech: Colin Creevey *Danish: Colin Creevey *Dutch: Kasper Krauwel (krauwelen is much like petting but a bit more specific) *French: Colin Crivey (i'' in French is pronounced like ''ee in English) *German: Colin Creevey *Greek, Modern: Κόλιν Κρίβι *Hebrew: קולין קריווי *Italian: Colin Canon ''(because of the cameras brand "Canon") *Japanese: ''Colin Creevey (コリン・クリービー Korin Kurībī) *Korean: 콜린 크리비 *Latvian: Kolins Krīvijs *Lithuanian: Kolinas Krivis *Norwegian: Frodrik Fromm *Polish: Colin Creevey *Portuguese: Colin Creevey *Russian: Колин Криви (Kolin Krivi) *Serbian: Колин Кривеј (Kolin Krivej) *Slovak: Colin Creevey *Spanish: Colin Creevey *Swedish: Colin Creevey Dennis Creevey (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Денис Крийви *Chinese (PRC): 丹尼斯·克里维 *Catalan: Dani Parra *Croatian: Dennis Creevey *Czech: Dennis Creevey *Danish: Dennis Creevey *Dutch: Dennis Krauwel *French:'' Dennis Crivey'' *German: Dennis Creevey *Greek, Modern: Ντένις Κρίβι *Hebrew: דניס קריווי *Italian: Dennis Canon *Japanese: Dennis Creevey (デニス・クリービー (Denisu Kurībī) *Latvian: Deniss Krīvijs *Lithuanian: Denis Krivis *Norwegian: "Dilton Fromm'' *Polish: Dennis Creevey *Portuguese: Dennis Creevey *Russian: Деннис Криви (Dennis Krivi) *Serbian:'' Денис Кривеј'' (Denis Krivej) *Spanish: Dennis Creevey *Swedish: Dennis Creevey Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff) *Bulgarian: Седрик Дигъри *Catalan: Cedric Diggory *Chinese (PRC): 塞德里克·迪戈里 *Croatian: Cedric Diggory *Czech: Cedric Diggory *Danish: Cedric Diggory *Dutch: Carlo Kannewasser (literaly Jugwasher) *French: Cedric Diggory *German: Cedric Diggory *Greek, Modern: Σέντρικ Ντίγκορι *Hebrew: סדריק דיגורי *Italian: Cedric Diggory *Korean: 케드릭 디고리 *Latvian: Sedriks Digorijs *Lithuanian: Sedrikas Digoris *Norwegian: Fredrik Djervell *Polish: Cedric Diggory or Cedryk Diggory *Portuguese (Brazil): Cedrico Diggory *Portuguese: Cedric Diggory *Russian: Седрик Диггори (Sedrik Diggori) *Serbian: Седрик Дигори (Sedrik Digori) *Slovak: Cedric Diggory *Spanish: Cedric Diggory *Swedish: Cedric Diggory Marietta Edgecombe (Ravenclaw) *Bulgarian: Мариета Еджкъм *Croatian: Marietta Edgecombe *Czech: Marrietta Edgecombeová *Danish: Marietta Edgecombe *Dutch: Marina Elsdonk (Els means ''alder) *French: Marietta Edgecombe'' *German: Marietta Edgecombe *Greek, Modern: Μαριέτα Έτζκομπ *Hebrew: מריאטה אדג'קום *Italian: Marietta Edgecombe *Lithuanian: Marieta Edžkoumb *Norwegian: Marietta Eggelkam *Polish: Marietta Edgecombe *Portuguese (Brazil): Marieta Edgecombe *Portuguese: Marietta Edgecombe *Russian: Мариэтта Эджкомб (Mariretta Edjekomb) *Serbian: Маријета Еџкомб (Marijeta Edžkomb) *Slovak: Marietta Edgecombová *''Spanish:' Marietta Edgecombe'' *Swedish: Marietta Edgecombe Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Шеймъс Финигън *Catalan: Seamus Finnigan *Chinese (PRC): 西莫·斐尼甘 *Croatian: Seamus Finnigan *Czech: Seamus Finnigan *Danish: Seamus Finnigan *Dutch: Simon Filister *French: Seamus Finnigan *German: Seamus Finnigan *Greek, Modern: Σίμους Μίλιγκαν *Hebrew: שיימוס פיניגן *Irish: Séamas Ó Fionnagáin *Italian: Seamus Finnigan *Korean: 시무스 피니간 *Latvian: Šīmuss Finigans *Lithuanian: Semas Finiganas *Norwegian: Jokum Finnimann *Polish: Seamus Finnigan *Portuguese (Brazil): Simas Finnigan *Portuguese: Seamus Finnigan *Russian: Симус Финниган (Seemus Finnigan) *Serbian: Шејмус Финиган (Šejmus Finigan) *Slovak: Seamus Finnigan *Spanish: Seamus Finningan *Swedish: Seamus Finnigan *Welsh: Seamus Finnigan Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw) *Bulgarian: Антъни Голдстайн *Croatian: Anthony Goldstein *Danish: Anthony Goldstein *Dutch: Anton Goldstein *French: Anthony Goldstein *German: Anthony Goldstein *Greek, Modern: Άντονι Γκολντστάιν *Hebrew: אנתוני גולדשטיין *Latvian: Antonijs Goldšteins *Lithuanian: Entonis Goldšteinas *Norwegian: Antonius Goldstein *Polish: Anthony Goldstein *Portuguese (Brazil): Antônio Goldstein *Portuguese: Anthony Goldstein *Russian: Энтони Голдстейн (Entoni Goldstein) *Serbian: Ентони Голдстин (Entoni Goldstin) *Spanish: Anthony Goldstein *Swedish: Anthony Goldstein Gregory Goyle (Slytherin) *Bulgarian: Грегъри Гойл *Catalan: Gregory Goyle *Chinese (PRC): 格瑞格·高尔 *Croatian: Gregory Goyle (often only Goyle) *Czech: Gregory Goyle (often only Goyle - by Malfoy) *Danish: Gregory Goyle *Dutch: Karel Kwast (A "kwast" is a tool to paint with.(brush)) *French: Gregory Goyle *German: Gregory Goyle *Greek, Ancient: Κέρκωψ *Greek, Modern: Γκρέγκορι Γκόιλ *Hebrew: גרגורי גויל *Hungarian: Gregory Monstro *Italian: Gregory Goyle *Japanese: Gregory Goyle (グレゴリー・ゴイル Guregorī Goiru) *Korean: 그레고리 고일 *Latvian: Gregorijs Goils *Lithuanian: Gregoris Gylys *Norwegian: Grylius Gurgel *Polish: Gregory Goyle *Portuguese (Brazil): Gregório Goyle *Portuguese: Gregory Goyle *Russian: Грегори Гойл (Gregori Goyl) *Serbian: Грегори Гојл (Gregori Gojl) *Slovak: Gregory Goyle *Spanish: Gregory Goyle *Swedish: Gregory Goyle Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Хърмаяни Грейнджър *Catalan: Hermione Granger *Chinese (PRC): 赫敏·格兰杰 *Chinese (Taiwan): 妙麗·格蘭杰 *Croatian: Hermiona Granger (pronounced herr-mee-o-nah) *Czech: Hermiona Grangerová (pronounced as the Croatian above) *Danish: Hermione Granger (pronounced Air-mee-own-nay in movies) *Dutch: Hermelien Griffel (a griffel is a pen once used in schools to write on slate. Also, when someone is rewarded a griffel they have done something excessively well.) *French: Hermione Granger (pronounced Hair-mee-on) *German: Hermine Granger *Greek, Modern: Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ *Hebrew: הרמיוני גריינג'ר *Italian: Hermione Granger ''(pronounced ''Air-mee-own-ai , ''"ai" is pronounced like in the word "air") *Japanese: ''Hermione Granger (ハーマイオニー・グレンジャー Hāmaionī Gurenziyă̄) *Korean: 헤르미온느 그레인저 (pronounciated like her-mi-onn) *Latvian: Hermione Grendžera (pronounciated like her-me-o-ne) *Lithuanian: Hermiona Įkyrėlė *Norwegian: Hermine Grang *Polish: Hermiona Granger *Portuguese: Hermione Granger *Romanian: Hermione Granger *Russian: Гермиона Грэйнджер (Germiona Greyndzher) *Serbian: Хермиона Грејнџер (Hermiona Grejndžer) (pronounced herr-mee-o-nah) *Slovak: Hermiona Grangerová *Spanish: Hermione Granger '' *Swedish: ''Hermione Granger *Welsh: Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Невил Лонгботъм *Catalan: Neville Longbottom *Chinese (PRC): 纳威·隆巴顿 *Croatian: ''Neville Longbottom *Czech: Neville Longbottom *Danish: Neville Longbottom *Dutch: Marcel Lubbermans (lubber means slacken, man means male) *French: Neville Londubat *German: Neville Longbottom *Greek, Modern: Νέβιλ Λονγκμπότομ *Hebrew: נוויל לונגבוטום *Italian: Neville Paciock ''("pacioccone" means chubby, fat) *Japanese: ''Neville Longbottom (ネビル・ロングボト) *Korean: 네빌 롱바텀 *Latvian: Nevils Lēniņš ("lēns" means "slow") *Lithuanian: Nevilis Nevėkšla *Norwegian: Nilus Langballe *Polish: Neville Longbottom *Portuguese: Neville Longbottom *Romanian: Neville Poponeaţă *Russian: Невилл Лонгботтом (Nevill Longbottom) or Невилл Долгопупс (Nevill Dolgopups) *Serbian: Невил Лонгботом (Nevil Longbotom) *Slovak: Neville Longbottom *Spanish: Neville Longbottom (pronounced neh-veel) *Swedish: Neville Longbottom *Welsh: Nefydd Llywelyn Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw) *Bulgarian: Луна Лъвгуд *Catalan: Luna Lovegood *Chinese (PRC): 卢娜·洛夫古德 *Croatian: Luna Lovegood (sometimes also called Munjena Lovegood, word "munjena" may be used for silly or unusual female person) *Czech: Lenka Láskorádová (Lenka is a common Czech girl's name, "Love happily" or similar) *Danish: Luna Lovegood *Dutch: Loena Leeflang ("Leef" means "live", "lang" means "long") *Finnish: Luna Lovekiva ''(''Kiva means nice) *French: Luna Lovegood *German: Luna Lovegood *Greek, Modern: Λούνα Λάβγκουντ *Hebrew: לונה לאבגוד *Italian: Luna Lovegood *Korean: 루나 러브굿 *Latvian: Luna Mīlaba ("mīla" means "love", "laba" means "good") *Lithuanian: Luna Geranorė or Luna Lavgud *Norwegian: Lulla Lunekjær *Polish: Luna Lovegood *Portuguese: Luna Lovegood *Russian: Луна Лавгуд (Luna Lavgud) or Полумна Лавгуд (Polumna Lavgud) *Serbian: Луна Лавгуд (Luna Lavgud) *Slovak: Luna Lovegoodová *Spanish: Luna Lovegood *Swedish: Luna Lovegood Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) *Bulgarian: Драко Малфой (Drako Malfoy) *Catalan: Draco Malfoy *Chinese (PRC): 德拉科·马尔福 *Chinese (Taiwan): 跩哥·馬份 *Croatian: Draco Malfoy (often only Malfoy) *Czech: Draco Malfoy *Danish: Draco Malfoy *Dutch: Draco Malfidus (malafide = evil or bad) *French: Drago Malefoy *German: Draco Malfoy *Greek, Ancient: Μάλακος (= "soft") *Greek, Modern: Ντράκο Μαλφόι *Hebrew: דראקו מאלפוי *Italian: Draco Malfoy *Japanese: Draco Malfoy (ドラコ・マルフォイ, Dorako Marufuŏi) *Korean: 드레이코 말포이 *Latin: Draco Malfoy (gen. Draconis Malfonis) *Latvian: Drako Malfojs *Lithuanian: Drakas Smirdžius *Norwegian: Draco Malfang *Polish: Draco Malfoy *Portuguese: Draco Malfoy *Romanian: Draco Reacredinţă *Russian: Драко Малфой (Drako Malfoy) *Serbian: Драко Мелфој (Drako Melfoj) *Slovak: Draco Malfoy *Spanish: Draco Malfoy (pronounced Drah-coh Malfoy) *Swedish: Draco Malfoy *Welsh: Dreigo Mallwyd Parvati Patil (Gryffindor) *Bulgarian: Парвати Патил (Parvati Patil) *Catalan: Parvati Patil *Chinese (PRC): 帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔 *Croatian: Parvati Patil *Czech: Parvati Patilová *Danish: Parvati Patil *Dutch: Parvati Patil *French: Parvati Patil *German: Parvati Patil *Greek, Modern: Παρβάτι Πάτιλ *Hebrew: פרוואטי פאטיל *Italian: Calì Patil *Japanese: Parvati Patil (パーバティ・パチル, Pābati Pachiru) *Latvian: Parvati Patila *Lithuanian: Parvatė Patil *Norwegian: Parvati Patil *Polish: Parvati Patil *Portuguese: Parvati Patil *Russian: Парвати Патил (Parvati Patil) *Serbian:'' Парвати Петил'' (Parvati Petil) *Slovak: Parvati Patilová *Spanish: Parvati Patil *Swedish: Parvati Patil Sally-Anne Perks (Note: Perks was in Harry's year but has since disappeared and her actual house was never mentioned) *Danish: Sally-Anne Perks *Dutch: Sally Pekel *French: Sally-Anne Perks *German: Sally-Anne Perks *Hebrew: סאלי-אן פרקס *Italian: Sally Anne Perks *Japanese: Sally-Anne Perks (サリーアン・パークス, Sarīan Pākusu) *Lithuanian: Seli Ana Perks *Norwegian: Anna-Klara Pomp *Portuguese (Brazil): Sara Perks *Portuguese: Sally-Anne Perks *Russian: Салли-Энн Перкс (Salli-Enn Perks) *Serbian: Сали Ен Перкс (Sali En Perks) *Slovak: Sally-Anne Perksová *Swedish: Sally-Anne Perks *Welsh: Siriol Pennant Harry Potter (Gryffindor) *Bayukken: Heri Đeimß Pother *Bulgarian: Хари Потър *Catalan: Harry Potter *Chinese (PRC): 哈利·波特 *Chinese (Taiwan): 哈利·波特 *Croatian: Harry Potter, also Dječak koji je preživio, which means The boy who lived (his name may be pronounced as Hari Poter or Heri Poter) *Czech: Harry Potter (Chlapec,který přežil) *Danish: Harry Potter *Dutch: Harry Potter *French: Harry Potter *German: Harry Potter *Greek, Modern: Χάρι Πότερ *Hebrew: הארי פוטר *Japanese:ハリー・ポッター *Korean: 해리 포터 *Latin: Harrius Potter *Latvian: Harijs Poters *Lithuania: Haris Poteris *Polish: Harry Potter *Portuguese: Harry Potter *Russian: Гарри Поттер (Garri Potter) *Serbian: Хари Потер (Hari Poter) *Slovak: Harry Potter *Spanish: Harry Potter *Swedish: Harry Potter Fred Weasley (Gryffindor) *Danish: Fred Weasley *Dutch: Fred Wemel (wemelen means swarm) *French: Fred Weasley *Hebrew: פרד וויזלי *Norwegian'': Fred Wiltersen'' *Spanish: Fred Weasley *Portuguese (Brazil): Fred Weasley *Greek: Φρεντ Ουέσλι George Weasley (Gryffindor) *Danish: George Weasley *Dutch: George Wemel *French: George Weasley *Hebrew: ג'ורג' וויזלי *Spanish: George Weasley *Portuguese (Brazil): Jorge Weasley *Norwegian : Frank Wiltersen Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor) *Danish: Ginny Weasley *Dutch: Ginny Wemel *French: Ginny Weasley *Hebrew: ג'יני וויזלי *Portuguese(Brazil): Gina Weasley *Spanish: Ginny Weasley *Norwegian: Gulla Wiltersen Ron Weasley (Gryffindor) *Danish: Ron Weasley *Dutch: Ron Wemel *French: Ron Weasley *Hebrew: רון וויזלי *Portuguese(Brazil): Rony Weasley *Spanish: Ron Weasley Lord Voldemort *Asturian: Lord Voldemort *Bulgarian: Лорд Волдемор (Lord Voldemor, without 't') *Catalan: Lord Voldemort *Chinese (PRC): 伏地魔 *Chinese (Taiwan): 伏地魔 *Croatian: lord Voldemort *Danish: Lord Voldemort *Dutch: Heer Voldemort (Heer means lord) *Estonian: Lord Voldemort *Finnish: Lordi Voldemort, Tom Lomen Valedro *French: Alternatively Voldemort and Lord Voldemort *German: Lord Voldemort (pronounced both with and without 't', but with the emphasis on the first syllable) *Greek, Ancient: Φολιδόμορτος (= Scaly Death) *Greek, Modern: Άρχων Βόλντεμορτ or Λόρδος Βόλντεμορτ *Hebrew: לורד וולדמורט *Hungarian: Voldemort nagyúr *Italian: Lord Voldemort *Japanese: Voldemort (ヴォルデモート Vuŏrudemōto) *Korean: 볼드모트 경 *Latin: Voldemort (gen. Voldemortis) *Latvian: Lords Voldemorts *Lithuanian: Valdovas Voldemortas *Low Saxon: Voldemort *Norwegian: Fyrst Voldemort *Persian:لرد ولدرمورت *Polish: Lord Voldemort *Portuguese: Lord Voldemort *Romanian: Lord Cap-De-Mort (Skull, Jolly Roger) *Russian: Лорд Волан-де-Морт (Lord Volan-de-Mort) *Serbian: Lord Voldemor (without t'') *Slovak: ''Lord Voldemort *Slovenian: Lord Mrlakenstein *Spanish: Lord Voldemort *Swedish: Lord Voldemort *Welsh: Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: *Arabic: الذي لا يجب ذكر اسمه *Asturian: E- Que Nun Ha Ser Nomáu *Bulgarian: Онзи-който-не-бива-да-се-назовава (Onzi-koyto-ne-biva-da-se-nazovava, literally "He who must not be named") *Catalan: L'innomenable (Literally: The one who must not be named) *Czech: Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit (Ten, jehož jméno se neříká. Ten, jehož nesmíme jmenovat) ("He whose name we are not permitted to pronounce") *Croatian: Onaj-čije-se-ime-ne-smije-izgovoriti *Danish: Han-som-ikke-må-benævnes (literal) *Dutch: Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden ("He who should not be named") *Estonian: Tema-kelle-nime-ei-tohi-nimetada *Finnish: "Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä" (He who shall be left nameless, or more accurately He who shall not be named) *French: Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (roughly "He whose name you/we/one must not speak") Dobby says Celui Dont Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé (hyphens sic, roughly "He whose name must not be spoken") *German: Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ("He whose name must not be mentioned") *Greek, Modern: Ο Ακατανόμαστος (roughly "The Unnameable"/"The One Not to Be Named") *Hebrew: זה-שאין-לנקוב-בשמו *Hungarian: Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén ("He who we don't call by a name") *Indonesian: Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut-sebut *Irish: Mac-an-Té-Úd-Eile ("the son of that other one") *Italian: Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato (literal) *Korean: 이름을 불러서는 안되는 자 ("The one whose name must be unmentioned") *Latin: Ille Qui Non Nominandus Est *Latvian: Vārdā neminamais *Lithuanian: Tas, Kurio Nevalia Minėti *Norwegian: Han-hvis-navn-må-være-unevnt ("He whose name must be unmentioned") *Persian:اسمشو نبر *Polish: Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać ''(The One, Whose Name Cannot be Spelt) *Portuguese (Portugal): ''Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado ("The one whose name should not be said") *Portuguese (Brazil): Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ("The one that must not be named"), also Ele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado (literal, meaning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) *Romanian: Cel-ce-nu-trebuie-numit (literal) *Russian: Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть (The one who isn't allowed to be named) *Serbian: Onaj-koji-ne-sme-biti-imenovan *Slovak: Ten-koho-netreba-menovať *Slovenian: Tisti, Ki Ga Ne Smemo Imenovati *Spanish: El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (Spain)/''Aquél que no debe ser nombrado'' (Mexico, Puerto Rico...) / El Innombrable (South American Spanish)/ El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (Colombia) (All literall) *Swedish: Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn *Welsh: Yr-Hawn-Na-Ddylid-Ei-Enwi *Turkish: Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi You-Know-Who: *Arabic: أنت تعرف من *Asturian: El-Que-Tu-Sabes, El-Qu'Usté-Sabe *Bulgarian: Вие-знаете-кой (Vie-znaete-koy, formal form), Ти-знаеш-кой (Ti-znaesh-koy, informal form) *Catalan: Ja-saps-qui (informal), Ja-sap-qui (formal) *Chinese (PRC): 神秘人 or The Mysterious Person *Chinese (Taiwan): 那個人 or That Man *Croatian: Znaš-već-tko or Znate-već-tko (meaning "you already know who") *Czech: Ty víš, kdo (formal form), Vy víte, kdo (informal form) *Danish: Du-Ved-Hvem ''(singular, literal) or ''I-Ved-Hvem (plural, literal) *Dutch: Jeweetwel (from je+weet+wel, or "you know") *Estonian: Tead-küll-kes (talking to one person/informal), Teate-küll-kes (talking to multiple persons/formal) *Finnish: Tiedät-kai-kuka (talking to one person/informal), Tiedätte-kai-kuka (talking to multiple persons/formal) *French: Vous-savez-qui (formal form) / Tu-sais-qui (informal form) *German: Du-weißt-schon-wer *Greek, Modern: Ξέρετε-Ποιός (formal form) / Ξέρεις-Ποιός (informal form) *Hebrew: אתה-יודע-מי *Hungarian: Tudodki, Tudjaki or Tudjukki (The first two mean "You-know-who" in informal and formal form, the last means "We-know-who") *Indonesian: Anda-Tahu-Siapa (formal form) / Kau-Tahu-Siapa (informal form) *Italian: Lei-Sa-Chi (formal form) / Tu-Sai-Chi (informal form) *Japanese: The One (例の, Rei-no) *Korean: 그 자("The one") *Latin: Quidam (genitive Cuiusdam) *Latvian: Paši-zināt-kas *Lithuanian: Pats Žinai Kas * Low Saxon: Du-weetst-al-wokeen *Norwegian: Han-De-vet (formal form) / Han-du-vet (informal form) *Polish: Sam-Wiesz-Kto (literal) *Portuguese (Portugal): Quem-nós-sabemos ("Who we know") *Portuguese (Brazil): Você-sabe-quem (literal) *Romanian: Informal: Ştii tu cine, Formal: Ştiţi Dumneavoastră cine *Russian: Вы-Знаете-Кто (Vi-Znaete-Kto) / Сам-Знаешь-Кто (Sam-Znaeš-Kto) (You-know-yourself-who) *Serbian: Знаш-Већ-Ко (Znaš-Već-Ko) *Slovak: Veď-Vieš-Kto *Slovenian: Saj Veš Kdo *Spanish: Quien-tú-sabes *Swedish: Ni-vet-vem (plural) or Du-vet-vem (singular) *Vietnamese: Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy *Welsh: Wyddost-Ti-Pwy / Wyddoch-Chi-Pwy *Turkish: Kİm Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen Tom Marvolo Riddle (as anagram of "I am Lord Voldemort") *Asturian: Tom Sorvolo Riddle *Bulgarian: Том Мерсволуко Риддъл (Tom Mersvoluko Riddal; anagram of "Тук съм и Лорд Волдемор", meaning "Here I am - Lord Voldemort") *Catalan: Rodlel, Tod Morvosc (anagram of "Sóc Lord Voldemort" ("I am Lord Voldemort")) *Chinese (PRC): 汤姆·里德尔 *Chinese (Taiwan): 湯姆·瑞斗 *Croatian: Tom Marvolo Riddle *Czech: Tom Rojvol Raddle (Já, lord Voldemort=I, Lord Voldemort) *Danish: Romeo G. Detlev Jr (anagram of "Jeg er Voldemort" - "I am Voldemort". The G. is short for Gåde, i.e. "Riddle") *Dutch: Marten Asmodom Vilijn (anagram of "Mijn naam is Voldemort" ("My name is Voldemort") and 'vilijn' is pronounced the same as 'vilein' = evil) *Estonian: Tom Marvolon Riddle (anagram of "Mina Lord Voldemort" = "Me, Lord Voldemort") *Finnish: Tom Lomen Valedro (anagram of "Ma olen Voldemort" = "I am Voldemort") *French: Tom Elvis Jedusor (anagram of "Je suis Voldemort" ("I am Voldemort")). Notice that "Elvis" is a real English name and that "Jedusor" is to be pronounced like French "Jeu du sort" (meaning exactly "fate riddle") *German: Tom Vorlost Riddle (anagram of "ist Lord Voldemort" ("is Lord Voldemort")) *Greek, Modern: Άντον Μόρβολ Χέρτ, standing for 'Anton Morvol Khert' (anagram of "Άρχων Βόλντεμορτ" ("Lord Voldemort") *Hebrew: טום ואנדרולו רידל (Tom Vandrolo Riddle; anagram of "אני לורד וולדמורט" = "I am Lord Voldemort") *Icelandic: Trevor Delgome (anagram of "Eg er Voldemort" = "I am Voldemort") *Italian: Tom Orvoloson Riddle (anagram of "Son Io Lord Voldemort" = "I am Lord Voldemort") *Hungarian: Tom Rowle Denem (anagram of "Nevem Voldemort", meaning: My name is Voldemort) *Japanese: Tom Marvalo Riddle (Tomu Māboro Ridoru, トム・マーボロ・リドル). "I am Lord Voldemort" is translated literally as "Watashi wa Voldemort-kyō da" (私はボルデモート卿だ watashi wa Borudemōto-kyō da) *Korean: 톰 마볼로 리들. "I am Lord Voldemort" is translated literally as "나는 볼드모트 경이다" *Latin: Tom Musvox Ruddle (anagram of "Sum Dux Voldemort"; "musvox" = "mouse-voice") *Lithuanian: Tomas Marvolas Ridlis *Norwegian: Tom Dredolo Venster (Anagram of "Voldemort den store" - Voldemort the great) *Polish: Tom Marvolo Riddle (I am Lord Voldemort) *Portuguese (Brazil): Tom Servolo Riddle (Anagram of "Eis Lord Voldemort" - Here is Lord Voldemort) *Portuguese: Tom Marvolo Riddle (I am Lord Voldemort) *Romanian: Tomas Dorlent Cruplud (Sunt Lordul Cap-de-Mort - I Am Lord Voldemort) *Russian: Том Нарволо Реддл (Tom Narvolo Reddl; anagram of лорд Волан-де-Морт, "Lord Volan-de-Mort") or Том Марволо Реддл (Tom Marwolo Reddl) *Serbian: Том Марволо Ридл (Tom Marvolo Ridl) *Slovak: Tom Marvoloso Riddle (anagram of "a som i Lord Voldemort" ("and I am also Lord Voldemort")), later just Tom Marvolo Riddle *Slovenian: Mark Neelstin (anagram of "Mrlakenstein") *Spanish: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (anagram of "Soy Lord Voldemort" ("I am Lord Voldemort")) *Swedish: Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder (anagram of "Ego Sum Lord Voldemort" ("I am Lord Voldemort" in Latin)) *Turkish: Tom Marvoldo Riddle (anagram of "Adim Lord Voldemort" - My name is Lord Voldemort) The Dark Lord *Czech: Pán zla ("Lord of evil") *Danish: Mørkets Herre (the Darkness' Lord) *Dutch: De Heer van het Duister (the Lord of the Darkness) *Finnish: Pimeyden Lordi *French: le Seigneur des Ténèbres *German: Der Dunkle Lord ''(literal) *Hebrew: ''אדון האופל *Italian: Il Signore Oscuro ''(literal) *Portuguese(Brazil): 'Lord das Trevas'' *Spanish: El Señor Tenebroso *Turkish: Karanlık Lord Magical non-humans Aragog (the spider) *Bulgarian: Арагог (Aragog) *Catalan: Aragog *Croatian: Aragog *Czech: Aragog *Danish: Aragog *Dutch: Aragog *Finnish: Hämäkäk *French: Aragog *German: Aragog *Greek, Modern: Αραγκόγκ (η αράχνη) *Hebrew: הרעגוג *Hungarian: Aragóg *Italian: Aragog *Korean: 아라고그 *Latvian: Aragogs *Lithuanian: Aragogas *Norwegian: Argarapp *Polish: Aragog *Portuguese (Brazil): Aragogue *Portuguese: Aragog *Romanian: Aragog *Russian: Арагог ''(Aragog) *Serbian: ''Арагог ''(Aragog) *Slovak: ''Aragog *Slovenian: Aragog *Spanish: Aragog *Swedish: Aragog Bane (centaur) *Bulgarian: Бейн (Beyn) *Catalan: Bane *Croatian: Bein *Czech:'' Bane'' *Danish: Bane *Dutch: Ban (Bannen means to exile someone(which he actually does in the story)) *French: Bane *German: Bane *Greek, Ancient: Ἄτηρος *Greek, Modern: Μπέιν *Hebrew: ביין *Hungarian: Goron *Italian: Cassandro ''(the name means "Brilliance above the man") *Japanese: ベイン *Latvian: ''Beins (kentaurs) *Lithuanian: Beinas *Norwegian: Bane *Polish: Zakała *Portuguese (Brazil): Agouro *Russian: Бейн (Bein) *Serbian: Бејн (Bejn) *Slovak: Bane *Slovenian: Bane *Spanish: Bane *Swedish: Bane *Welsh: Islwyn Firenze (the centaur) *Bulgarian: Фирензи (Firenzi) *Catalan: Firenze *Croatian: Firenzo (often kentaur Firenco) *Czech: Firenze *Danish: Firenze *Dutch: Firenze *French: Firenze *German: Firenze *Greek, Modern: Φιρέντσε (ο Κένταυρος) *Hebrew: פירנזה *Italian: Fiorenzo ''(Italian name meaning "in bloom", but also similar to "Fiorentino", meaning "native of Florence") *Japanese: フィレンツェ *Korean: 피렌츠 *Latvian: ''Firenci (kentaurs) *Lithuanian: Firenzis *Norwegian: Florens *Polish: Firenzo *Portuguese (Brazil): Firenze *Russian: Флоренц *Serbian: Фирензи (Firenzi) *Slovak: Firenze *Slovenian: Firenze *Spanish: Firenze *Swedish: Firenze *Welsh: Fflamddwyn Griphook (the Gringotts' goblin) *Catalan: Griphook *Croatian: Griphook *Czech: Griphook (Skřet u Gringottových) *Danish: Griphook *Dutch: Grijphaak (grijp =grip; haak= hook) *Finnish: Lujahaka *French: Gripsec (sec = dry) *German: Griphook *Greek, Modern: Γκρίπχουκ ''(ο καλικάντζαρος'') *Hebrew: גריפהוק *Hungarian: Ampók *Lithuanian: Graibštuolis *Italian: Unci-unci ''(Unci: elided form of "uncino"= hook) *Norwegian: ''Klotak *Polish: Gryfek *Portuguese (Brazil): Grampo *Russian: Крюкохват (Kryukohvat) *Serbian: Грипхук ''(Griphuk) *Slovak: ''Griphook *Spanish: Griphook *Swedish: Griphook *Welsh: Bachwr Kreacher (Black family house elf) *Bulgarian: Крийчър (Kriichyr) *Catalan: Kreacher *Croatian: Kreacher *Czech: Krátura *Danish: Kræ ("beast") *Dutch: Knijster (knij is a homophone of knei, literally meaning "cripple") *Finnish: Oljo (olio = creature) *French: Kreattur (Creature) *German: Kreacher *Greek, Modern: Κρίτσερ *Hebrew: קריצ'ר *Hungarian: Sipor *Italian: Kreacher *Korean: 크리쳐 *Latvian: Mokšķis *Lithuanian: Padaras (Creature) *Norwegian: Krynkel *Polish: Stworek *Portuguese (Brazil): Monstro (Monster) *Romanian: Kreacher *Russian: Кикимер (Kikimer) *Serbian: Кричер ''(Kričer) *Slovak: ''Kreacher *Slovenian: Spack *Spanish: Kreacher *Swedish: Krake (sod) Magorian (centaur) *Danish: Magorian *French: Magorian *Hebrew: מגוריאן *Spanish: Magorian Ronan (centaur) *Bulgarian: Ронън *Catalan: Ronan *Croatian: Ronan *Czech: Ronan *Danish: Ronan *Dutch: Ronan *French: Ronan *German: Ronan *Hebrew: רונאן *Italian: Conan *Japanese: ロナン *Latvian: Ronans (kentaurs) *Lithuanian: Ronanas *Norwegian: Ronan *Polish: Ronan *Portuguese (Brazil): Ronan *Russian: Ронан (Ronan) *Serbian: Ронан ''(Ronan) *Spanish: ''Ronan *Swedish: Ronan *Welsh: Collwyn Ministry of Magic staff Ludo Bagman (Dept. of Magical Games and Sports) *Bulgarian: Людовик Багман (Lyudovik Bagman) *Catalan: Ludo Gepp *Croatian: Ludo Bagman *Czech: Ludo Pytloun ("big bag", and connected in image to "poacher") *Danish: Ludo(vic) Ludomand *Dutch: Ludo Bazuyn (A "Bazuin" is a medieval trombone, "iets rondbazuinen" means telling everyone about something - Usually negative) *French: Ludo Verpey (from V.R.P., a job in which you go to people to sell them what they need. An interesting translation for "bagman"!) *German: Ludo Bagman *Hebrew: לודו (לודוביץ') בגמן *Hungarian: Ludo Bumfolt (perhaps from "Bumfordi" meaning "Chubby") *Italian: Ludo Bagman *Latvian: Ludo Maišelnieks *Lithuanian: Ludas Maišinis *Norwegian: Ludo Humbag *Polish: Ludo Bagman *Portuguese (Brazil): Ludo(vico) Bagman *Russian: Людо(вик) Бэгмен (Lyudo(vik) Bagmen) *Serbian: Лудо(вик) Торбар (Ludo(vik) Torbar) *Slovak: Ludo Bagman *Slovenian: Ludo Maalhar *Spanish: Ludo Bagman *Swedish: Ludo Bagman Broderick Bode (Unspeakable, Dept. of Mysteries) *Croatian: Broderik Bode *Danish: Broderick Bode *Dutch: Placidus Pais *French : Broderick Moroz *German: Broderick Bode *Greek, Modern: Μπρόντερικ Μπόουντ *Hebrew: ברודריק בוד *Hungarian: Broderick O'men *Polish: Broderick Bode *Portuguese (Brazil): Broderico Bode *Russian: Бродерик Боуд (Broderik Boud) *Serbian: Бродерик Боуд (Broderik Boud) *Slovak: Broderick Bode *''Spanish: 'Broderick Bode'' *Swedish: Broderick Bode Amelia Bones (Dept. of Law Enforcement) *Bulgarian: Амилия Боунс (Amiliya Bouns) *Croatian: Amelia Bones *Czech: Amélie Bonesová *Danish: Amelia Bones *Dutch: Emilia Bonkel *French'': Amelia Bones'' *German: Amelia Bones *Greek, Modern: Αμέλια Μπόουνς *Hebrew: אמיליה בונז *Italian: Amelia Bones *Latvian: Amēlija Bounza *Lithuanian: Amelija Bouns *Norwegian: Amelia Beining *Polish: Amelia Bones *Portuguese (Brazil): Amélia Bones *Russian: Амелия Боунс (Ameliya Bouns) *Serbian: Амелија Боунс (Amelija Bouns) *Slovak: Amelia Bonesová *Slovenian: Amelia Bones *''Spanish: 'Amelia Bones'' *Swedish: Amelia Bones Barty Crouch Sr (Head of Dept. of International Magical Cooperation) *Bulgarian: Бартемиус Крауч (Bartemius Krauch) *Catalan: Bartemius (Barty) Mauch *Croatian: Bartemius Crouch (sometimes also Barty) *Czech: Bartemius Skrk *Danish: Bartemius Ferm ("ferm" meaning "adept") *Dutch: Bartolomeus (Barto) Krenck (from the verb krenken, "to offend") *Finnish: Bartemius Kyyry (also Bartemius Kyyry Vanhempi, "Vanhempi" means Sr.) *French: Bartemius Croupton *German: Bartemius (Barty) Crouch *Greek, Modern: Μπάρτι Κράουτς *Hebrew: ‏''ברטימיוס (ברטי) קראוץ'‏ *Hungarian: ''Bartemius (Barty) Kupor *Italian: Bartemius (Barty) Crouch *Lithuanian: Bartolomėjus (Bartis) Susitraukėlis *Norwegian: Bartemius Kroek *Polish: Bartemiusz Crouch *Portuguese(Brazil): Bartolomeu (Bartô) Crouch *Russian: Барти Крауч (Barti Crauch) *Serbian: Bartemijus Čučanj Stariji *Slovak: Bartemius (Barty) Crouch (starší) *Slovenian: Barty Hules *Spanish: Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr. *Swedish: Barty Crouch Cornelius Fudge (ex Minister for Magic) *Bulgarian: Корнелиус Фъдж *Catalan. Cornelius Fudge *Croatian: Cornelius Fudge *Czech: Kornelius Popletal *Danish: Cornelius Fudge (essentially, "Cornelius the confused") *Dutch: Cornelis Droebel (much like 'troebe''l' which means muddy) *Finnish: ''Cornelius Toffee *French: Cornelius Fudge *German: Cornelius Fudge *Greek, Modern: Κορνήλιος Φάντζ *Hebrew: ‏''קורנליוס פאדג'‏ *Hungarian: ''Cornelius Caramel *Italian: Cornelius Caramell ("caramella" = candy) *Japanese: コーネリアス・ファッジ (Kōneriasu Fuătsŭzi) *Norwegian: Kornelius Bloeuf (In book 1 he is called Kornelius Bortfor-Klar) *Latvian: Kornēlijs Fadžs *Lithuanian: Kornelijus Karamelė *Polish: Korneliusz Knot *Portuguese (Brazil): Cornélio Fudge *Russian: Корнелиус Фадж (Kornelius Fadje) *Serbian: Kornelijus Fadž *Slovak: Kornélius Fudge *Slovenian: Cornelius Sushmaar *''Spanish: 'Cornelius Fudge'' *Swedish: Cornelius Fudge Cuthbert Mockridge (Goblin Liaison) *Croatian: Cuthbert Mockridge *Danish: Cuthbert Goblinus (possibly a play on the word Goblin) *Dutch: Horus Windgoud *French: Cubert Faussecreth *German: Knutbert Mockridge *Hebrew: ‏''קאת'ברט מוקרידג‏ *Italian: Cuthbert Mockridge *Norwegian: Herbert Hildering Arnold Peasegood (Obliviator) *Bulgarian: Арнолд Пийзгуд (Arnold Piizgud) *Croatian: Arnold Peasegood *Danish: Arnold Mnemopax *Dutch: Abraham Preiloof *French:'' Arnold Bondupois'' *German: Arnold Friedlich ("friedlich" means peaceful) *Hebrew: ארנולד פיזגוד *Norwegian: Arnold Pesegod *Polish: Arnold Peasgood Rufus Scrimgeour (Head of the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic, later Minister for Magic) *Bulgarian: Руфъс Скримджър *Catalan: Rufus Scrimgeour *Croatian: Rufus Scrimgeour *Czech: Rufus Brousek ("brousek" means "whetstone") *Danish: Rufus Scrimgeour *Dutch:Rufus Schobbejak (a "schobbejak" is a naughty/criminal person) *Finnish: Rufus Rymistyir *French: Rufus Scrimgeour *German: Rufus Scrimgeour *Greek, Modern: Ρούφους Σκρίμτζεουρ *Hebrew: רופוס סקרימג'ר *Italian: Rufus Scrimgeour *Norwegian: Rufus Grimst *Latvian: Rufuss Skrimžūrs *Polish: Rufus Scrimgeour *Portuguese (Brazil): Rufo Scrimgeour *Serbian: Rufus Skrimdžer *Slovenian: Rufus Tepeshkar *Spanish: Rufus Scrimgeour *Swedish: Rufus Scrimgor Kingsley Shacklebolt (Auror) *Bulgarian: Кингзли Шакълболт *Catalan: Kingsley Shacklebolt *Croatian: Kingsley Shacklebolt (code name Royal) *Czech: Kingsley Pastorek (literally, "pinion") *Danish: Kingo Sjækelbolt *Dutch: Romeo Wolkenveldt (from wolkenveld, meaning "field of clouds") *Finnish: Kingsley Kahlesalpa *French: Kingsley Shacklebolt *German: Kingsley Shacklebolt *Hebrew: קינגסלי שאקלבולט *Italian: Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lithuanian: Kingslis Šeklboltas *Norwegian: Nestor Bindebolt *Polish: Kingsley Shacklebolt *Portuguese (Brazil): Kingsley Shacklebolt. ''In the book 5, ''Quim Shacklebolt *Serbian: Kingsli Okovgrom *Slovenian: Krallek Kehomet *Spanish: Kingsley Shacklebolt Nymphadora Tonks (Auror) *Bulgarian: Нимфадора Тонкс (Nimfadora Tonks) *Catalan: Nimphadora Tonks *Croatian: Nymphadora Tonks *Czech: Nymfadora Tonksová *Danish: Nymphadora Tonks *Dutch: Nymphadora Tops (top means very good) *French: Nymphadora Tonks *German: Nymphadora Tonks *Hebrew: נימפדורה טונקס *Italian: Ninfadora Tonks *Latvian: Nimfadora Tonksa *Lithuanian: Nimfadora Tonks *Norwegian: Nymfadora Dult *Polish: Nimfadora Tonks *Portuguese (Brazil): Ninfadora Tonks *Serbian: Nimfadora Tonks *Slovak: Nymphadora Tonksová *Slovenian: Fatale Tanga Dolores Umbridge (Senior Undersecratary to Minister for Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and once Headmistress of Hogwarts) *Bulgarian: Долорес Джейн Ъмбридж *Catalan:'' Dolors Umbridge'' *Croatian: Dolores Umbridge (often Umbridgeica or Umbridgeova) *Czech: Dolores Umbridgeová *Danish: Dolora Nidkjær (nidkær means zealous) *Dutch: Dorothea Johanna Omber (possibly derived from the word "somber" which means dark or dim. Somebody who is somber is pessimestic.) *Finnish: Dolores Pimento ''(literally 'darkness', but can also be interpret as ''left in the dark, or 'the shroud') *French: Dolores Ombrage *German: Dolores Umbridge *Hebrew: ‏''דולורס אמברידג'‏ *Italian: ''Dolores Umbridge *Latvian: Doloresa Ambrāža *Lithuanian: Doloresa Ambridž *Norwegian: Venke Dolorosa Uffert *Polish: Dolores Umbridge *Portuguese (Brazil): Dolores Umbridge *Serbian: Dolores Ambridž *Slovak: Dolores Umbridgeová *Slovenian: Kalvara Temyna *Spanish: Dolores Umbridge (in Spanish Dolores means pains) Arthur Weasley (Misuse of Muggle Artefacts) *Bulgarian: Артър Уизли *Catalan: Arthur Weasley *Croatian: Arthur Weasley *Czech: Artur Weasley *Danish: Arthur Weasley *Dutch: Arthur Wemel *French: Arthur Weasley *German: Arthur Weasley *Greek, Modern: Άρθουρ Ουέσλι (Κακή Χρήση Αντικειμένων Μαγκλ) *Hebrew: ארתור וויזלי *Italian: Arthur Weasley *Latvian: Artūrs Vīzlijs *Lithuanian: Artūras Vizlis *Norwegian: Arthur Wiltersen *Polish: Artur Weasley *Portuguese (Brazil): Arthur Weasley *Serbian: Artur Vesli *Slovak: Artur Weasley *Slovenian: Arthur Weasley *Spanish: Arthur Weasley Percy Weasley (International Cooperation, then Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic) *Bulgarian: Пърси Уизли *Catalan: Percy Weasley *Croatian: Percy Weasley (Perce) *Czech: Percy Weasley *Danish: Percy Weasley *Dutch: Percy Wemel *French: Percy Weasley (Perce) *German: Percy Weasley *Hebrew: פרסי וויזלי *Italian: Percy Weasley *Latin: Persiis Vislius *Latvian: Persijs Vīzlijs *Lithuanian: Persis Vizlis *Norwegian: Perry Wiltersen *Polish: Percy Weasley *Serbian: Persi Vesli *Slovak: Percy Weasley *Slovenian: Percy Weasley *Spanish: Percy Weasley Gilbert Wimple (Experimental Charms) *Bulgarian: Гилбърт Уимпъл *Croatian: Gilbert Wimple *Danish: Gilbert Whimple *French: Gilbert Fripemine *German: Wilbert Gimpel *Hebrew: גילברט ווימפל *Norwegian: Gilbert Vimpel *Polish: Gilbert Whimple Students at other schools Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour *Bulgarian: Фльор Делакор (Flyor Delakor) *Catalan: Fleur Delacour *Croatian: Fleur Delacour *Czech: Fleur Delacourová *Danish: Fleur Delacour *Dutch: Fleur Delacour *French: Fleur Delacour *German: Fleur Delacour *Hebrew: פלר דלאקור *Italian: Fleur Delacour *Latvian: Flēra Delakūra *Lithuanian: Fler Delakur *Norwegian: Fleur Delacour *Polish: Fleur Delacour *Serbian'': Fler Delaker'' *Slovak: Fleur Delacourová *Slovenian: Fleur Delacour *Spanish: Fleur Delacour Gabrielle Delacour *Catalan: Gabrielle Delacour *Croatian: Gabrielle Delacour *Danish: Gabrielle Delacour *''Dutch: Gabrielle Delacour'' *French: Gabrielle Delacour *German: Gabrielle Delacour *Hebrew: גבריאלה דלאקור (Gabriella Delacour) *Spanish: Gabrielle Delacour Durmstrang Viktor Krum *Bulgarian: Виктор Крум (Viktor Krum) *Catalan: Viktor Krum *Croatian: Viktor Krum *Danish: Viktor Krum *Dutch: Viktor Kruml ('kruimel' ''means crumb) *French: ''Viktor Krum *German: Viktor Krum *Hebrew: ויקטור קרום *Italian: Viktor Krum *Latvian: Viktors Krums *Lithuanian: Viktoras Krumas *Norwegian: Viktor Krumm *Polish: Wiktor Krum *Portuguese (Brazil): Vítor Krum *Russian: Виктор Крам (Viktor Kram) *Slovak: Viktor Krum *Slovenian: Zmagoslaf Levy *Spanish: Viktor Krum Poliakoff (mentioned in GOF:16) *Bulgarian: Поляков *Danish: Poliakoff *Dutch: Kalkstov (kalkstof means chalkdust) *Finnish: Poljakoff *French: Poliakoff *German: Poliakoff *Hebrew: פוליאקוב (Poliakov) *Hungarian: Poljakov *Lithuanian: Poliakovas *Norwegian: Poliakov *Polish: Poliakow *Russian: Поляков (Polyakov) *Spanish: Poliakov Teachers at other schools Beauxbatons Olympe Maxime *Bulgarian: Олимпия Максим (Olimpiya Maksim) *Catalan: Olympe Maxime *Croatian: madame Maxime (Rubeus Hagrid calles her just Olympe) *Czech: Madame Olympa Maxime *Danish: Olympe Maxime *Dutch: Olympe Mallemour (mallemoer = broken because of too much weight) *French: Olympe Maxime *German: Olympe Maxime *Hebrew: אולימפה מקסים *Italian: Olympe Maxime *Lithuanian: Olimpa Maksima *Norwegian: Olympe Maxime *Polish: Olimpia Maxime *Portuguese(Brazil): Olímpia Maxime *Slovak: Olympe Maxime *Slovenian: Olympe Maxime *Spanish: Olympe Maxime Durmstrang Igor Karkaroff *Bulgarian: Игор Каркаров (Igor Karkarov) *Catalan: Igor Karkaroff *Croatian: Igor Karkaroff *Czech: Igor Karkarov *Danish: Igor Karkaroff *Dutch: Igor Karkarov *Finnish: Igor Irkoroff *French: Igor Karkaroff *German: Igor Karkaroff *Hebrew: איגור קרקרוף *Hungarian: Igor Karkarov *Italian: Igor Karkaroff *Lithuanian: Igoris Karkarovas *Norwegian: Igor Karkaroff *Polish: Igor Karkarow *Russian: Игорь Каркаров (Igor Karkarov) *Spanish: Igor Karkarov *Slovak: Igor Karkarov *Slovenian: Igor Karkarof *Spanish: Igor Karkarov Other characters Peeves *Asturian: Peeves *Bulgarian: Пийвс (Piivs) *Catalan: Peeves *Chinese (PRC): 皮皮鬼 *Chinese (Taiwan): 皮皮鬼 *Croatian: Peeves (Peeves also calles himself Peevsy) *Czech: Protiva ''("annoying/irritating" or basically "antagonist") *Danish: ''Peeves *Dutch: Foppe (foppe means "fool" in Dutch, commonly applied toward pranksters) *Finnish: Riesu *French: Peeves *German: Peeves *Greek, Modern: Πιβς *Hebrew: פיבס *Hungarian: Hóborc (comes from "hóbort", it means "fad") *Indonesian: Peeves *Irish: Ciapaí (cf. ciap = 'to annoy, harass') *Italian: Pix ''(referring to pixies) *Japanese: ピーブス *Latvian: ''Pīvzs *Lithuanian: Akilanda *Norwegian: Gnav *Polish: Irytek *Portuguese: Peeves *Portuguese(Brazil): Pirraça *Romanian: Peeves *Russian: Пивз (Pivz) *Serbian: Пивс (Pivs) *Slovak: (duch) Zloduch *Slovenian: Zhoprnack *Spanish: Peeves *Swedish: Peeves *Thai: พีฟส์ *Welsh: Piwsiwr Cornelius Agrippa (Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim) *Danish: Cornelius Agrippa *French: Cornelius Agrippa *German: Cornelius Agrippa *Hebrew: אגריפס (Agripas) *Lithuanian: Agripa *Norwegian: Agrippa *Spanish: Agrippa Archie Aymslowe *Bulgarian: Арчи (Archi) *Danish: Archie *Dutch: Evert *French: Archie Aymslowe *German: Archie Aymslowe *Hebrew: ארצ'י *Latvian: Ārčijs *Lithuanian: Arčis *Norwegian: Arkibald Avery (Riddle-era) *Bulgarian: Ейвъри *Catalan: Avery *Croatian: Avery *Danish: Avery *Dutch: Arduin *French: Avery *German: Avery *Hebrew: אייברי *Lithuanian: Eiveris *Norwegian: Averson *Polish: Avery *Serbian'': Ејвори (Ejvori)'' *Slovak: Avery *Spanish: Avery Otto Bagman *Bulgarian: Ото Багман (Oto Bagman) *Danish: Otto Ludomand *Dutch:'' Otto Bazuyn'' *French: Otto Verpey *German: Otto Bagman *Hebrew: אוטו בגמן *Latvian: Oto Maišelnieks *Lithuanian: Otas Maišinis *Norwegian: Otto Humbag *Polish: Otto Bagman *Slovenian: Otto Maalhar *Swedish: Otto Bagman Bertie Bott *Catalan: Bertie Bott *Czech: Bertík Bott *Danish: Bertie Bott *French: Bertie Crochue *German: Bertie Bott *Dutch:Smekkie Smak (from the word smaak, meaning "taste") *Hebrew: ברטי בוט *Hungarian: Bogoly Berti *Lithuanian: Berti Bot *Norwegian: Bertram Butt *Polish: Bertie Bott *Swedish: Bertie Bott *Spanish: Bertie Bott Amos Diggory *Bulgarian: Амос Дигъри *Catalan: Amos Diggory *Croatian: Amos Diggory) *Czech: Amos Diggory *Danish: Amos Diggory *Dutch: Barend Kannewasser (this name is actually German, for Kanne "pot" plus Wasser "water". Barend is Dutch for "borne") *French: Amos Diggory *German: Amos Diggory *Hebrew: איימוס דיגורי *Italian: Amos Diggory *Latvian: Eimos Digorijs *Lithuanian: Amosas Digoris *Norwegian: Anton Djervell *Serbian'': Амос Дигори'' (Amos Digori) *Slovak: Amos Diggory *Slovenian: Amos Diggory *Swedish: Amos Diggory *Spanish: Amos Diggory Madam Edgecombe (Floo Network Office) *Bulgarian: Мадам Еджкъм *Czech: Madame Edgecombeová *Croatian: madame Edgecombe *Danish: Madam Edgecombe *Dutch: Madame Elsdonk *German: Madam Edgecombe *Hebrew: מדאם אדג'קום *Lithuanian: Madam Edžkoumb *Norwegian: Madam Eggelkam *Serbian'': Мадам Еџкомб (Madam Edžkomb)'' *Slovenian: Madam Edgecombe *Spanish: Madame Edgecombe Bellatrix Lestrange *Bulgarian: Белатрикс Лестранж (Belatriks Lestranzh) *Catalan:'' Bel·latrix Lestrange'' *Croatian Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange *Czech: Belatrix (Bella) Lestrangeová *Danish: Bellatrix Lestrange *Dutch: Bellatrix van Detta ( Van Detta is similar to vendetta = blood feud) *French: Bellatrix Lestrange (L'estrange : the weird one, in Older French - Modern French: l'étrange) *German: Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange *Hebrew: ‏בלטריקס (בלה) לסטריינג'‏ *Italian: Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange *Latvian: Bellatrise (Bella) Svešovska *Lithuanian: Belatriks (Bela) Lestreindž *Norwegian: Bellatrix DeMons *Polish: Bellatrix Lestrange *Portuguese (Brazil): Belatriz Lestrange *Serbian'': Белатрикс Лестрејнџ (Belatriks Lestrejndž)'' *Slovak: Bellatrix Lestrangeová *Slovenian: Krasotillya L'Ohol *Spanish: Bellatrix "Bella" Lestrange *Swedish: Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange Lucius Malfoy *Bulgarian: Луциус Малфой (Lucius Malfoi) *Catalan: Lucius Malfoy *Croatian: Lucious Malfoy *Czech: Lucius Malfoy *Danish: Lucius Malfoy *Dutch: Lucius Malfidus *French: Lucius Malefoy (Male foy: "Bad faith" in Older French, in Modern French "mauvaise foi") *German: Lucius Malfoy *Greek, Modern: Λούσιους Μαλφόι *Hebrew: לוציוס מאלפוי *Italian: Lucius Malfoy *Latvian: Lūcijs Malfojs *Lithuanian: Liucijus Smirdžius ('Smirdžius' is Lithuanian for "Stinker") *Norwegian: Lucifus Malfang *Polish: Lucjusz Malfoy *Portuguese(Brazil): Lúcio Malfoy *Romanian: Lucius Reacredință *Serbian'': Луцијус Мелфој (Lucijus Melfoj)'' *Slovak: Lucius Malfoy *Slovenian: Lucius Malfoy *Spanish: Lucius Malfoy *Swedish: Lucius Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy *Bulgarian: Нарциса Малфой (Narcisa Malfoi) *Catalan: Narcisa Malfoy *Croatian: Narcissa (Cissy) Malfoy *Czech: Narcissa (Cissy) Malfoyová *Danish: Narcissa Malfoy *Dutch: Narcissa (Cissy) Malfidus *French: Narcissa Malefoy *German: Narzissa (Zissy) Malfoy *Hebrew: נרקיסה (קיסי) מאלפוי *Italian: Narcissa Malfoy *Latvian: Narcisa Malfoja *Lithuanian: Narcisa Smirdžiuvienė *Norwegian: Narcissa Malfang *Polish: Narcyza (Cyzia) Malfoy *Portuguese (Brazil): Narcisa (Ciça) Malfoy *Romanian: Narcissa '' ''Reacredință *Serbian'': Нарциса Мелфој'' (Narcisa Melfoj) *Slovak: Narcissa Malfoyová *Slovenian: Narcissa Malfoy *Spanish: Narcissa "Cissy" Malfoy *Swedish: Narcissa (Cissy) Malfoy Peter Pettigrew *Bulgarian: Питър Петигрю *Catalan: Ben Babbaw *Croatian: Peter Pettigrew *Czech: Petr Pettigrew *Danish: Peter Pettigrew *Dutch: Peter Pippeling *Finnish: Peter Piskuilan ''('piskuinen' = shaggy, rugged) *French: ''Peter Pettigrow ("Pettigrow" is a pun on "petit gros", chubby) *German: Peter Pettigrew *Greek, Modern: Πίτερ Πέτιγκριου *Hebrew: פיטר פטיגרו *Italian: Peter Minus *Japanese: Peter Pettigrew (ピーター・ペティグリュー, Pītā Peteĭguriyŭ̄) *Latvian: Pīters Sīkaudzis ("sīks" means "petite", "audzis" is past from word "augt", which means "grow") *Lithuanian: Piteris Trumpulis ("Trumpulis" means "short man") *Norwegian: Petter Pittelpytt *Polish: Peter Pettigrew *Portuguese (Brazil): Pedro Pettigrew *Serbian: Питер Петигру (Piter Petigru) *Slovak: Peter Pettigrew *Slovenian: Marius Mally *Spanish: Peter Pettigrew *Swedish: Peter Pettigrew R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Bulgarian: Р.А.Б. (Реґулус Арктур Блек) (Реґулус Арктур Блек = Reґulus Arcturus Black) (Reґulus = Regulus) *Catalan: R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Croatian: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Czech: R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Danish: R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Dutch: R.A.Z. (Regulus Arcturus Zwarts) (Zwart = Black) *Finnish: R.A.M. (Regulus Arcturus Musta) (Musta = Black) *French: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *German: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Greek, Modern: Ρ.Α.Μπ *Hebrew: רא"ב (R.A.B.) (רגולוס ארקטורוס בלק) (רגולוס ארקטורוס בלק = Regulus Arcturus Black) *Italian: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Latvian: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Lithuanian: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Norwegian: R.A.S. (Regulus Arcturus Svaart) (Svaart = Black) *Polish: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Portuguese: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Portuguese (Brazil): R.A.B. (Régulo Arturo Black) *Russian: Р.А.Б. (Реґулус Арктур Блек) (Реґулус Арктур Блек = Reґulus Arcturus Black) (Reґulus = Regulus) *Slovak: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Slovenian: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Spanish: R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black) *Swedish: R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black) Rita Skeeter *Bulgarian: Рита Скийтър *Catalan: Rita Skeeter *Croatian: Rita Skeeter (often called Skeeterica) *Czech: Rita Holoubková (holoubek ''is "pigeon" or "dove") *Danish: ''Rita Rivejern (rivejern is a grater) *Dutch: Rita Pulpers ('pulpers' pun on 'Pulp pers' = tabloid press) *Finnish: Rita Luodiko *French: Rita Skeeter *German: Rita Kimmkorn *Hebrew: ריטה סקיטר *Hungarian: Rita Vitrol (comes from "vitriolic") *Italian: Rita Skeeter *Latvian: Rita Knisle ("knislis" means "gnat") *Lithuanian: Rita Nepasėda (nepasėda is a fidget) *Norwegian: Rita Slita *Polish: Rita Skeeter *Russian: Рита Скитер *Serbian'': Rita Skiter'' *Slovak: Rita Skeeterová *Slovenian: Rita Brentsell *Spanish: Rita Skeeter *Swedish: Rita Skeeter Emmeline Vance (member, Order of the Phoenix) *Croatian: Emmeline Vance *French: Emmeline Vance *Danish: Emmeline Vance *Dutch: Emmeline Vonk (spark) *German: Emmeline Vance *Hebrew: אמליין ואנס *Italian: Emmeline Vance *Lithuanian: Emelina Vans *Norwegian: Emmelin Vals *Polish: Emelina Vance *Serbian'': Emelina Vens'' *Spanish: Emmeline Vance Bill Weasley *Bulgarian: Бил Уизли (Bil Uisli) *Catalan: Bill Weasley *Croatian: Bill Weasley *Czech: Bill Weasley *Danish: Bill Weasley *Dutch: Bill Wemel *French: Bill Weasley *German: Bill Weasley *Hebrew: ביל וויזלי *Italian: Bill Weasley *Latin: Gulielmus Vislius *Latvian: Bils Vīzlijs *Lithuanian: Bilas Vizlis *Norwegian: Rulle Wiltersen *Polish: Bill Weasley *Portuguese (Brazil): Gui Weasley *Russian: Билл Уизли *Serbian'': Bil Vizli'' *Slovak: Bill Weasley *Slovenian: Bill Weasley *''Spanish: Bill Weasley'' *Swedish: Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley *Bulgarian: Чарли Уизли (Charli Uisli) *Catalan: Charlie Weasley *Croatian: Charlie Weasley *Czech: Charlie Weasley *Danish: Charlie Weasley *Dutch: Charlie Wemel *French: Charlie Weasley *German: Charlie Weasley *Hebrew: צ'ארלי וויזלי *Italian: Charlie Weasley *Latin: Carolus Vislius *Latvian: Čārlijs Vīzlijs *Lithuanian: Čarlis Vizlis *Norwegian: Kalle Wiltersen *Polish: Charlie Weasley *Portuguese (Brazil): Carlinhos Weasley *Russian: Чарли Уизли *Serbian'': Čarli Vizli'' *Slovak: Charlie Weasley *Slovenian: Charley Weasley *''Spanish:'' Charlie Weasley *Swedish: Charlie Weasley Molly Weasley *Bulgarian: Моли Уизли (Moli Uisli) *Catalan: Molly Weasley *Croatian: Molly Weasley) *Czech: Molly Weasleyová *Danish: Molly Weasley *Dutch: Molly Wemel *French: Molly Weasley *German: Molly Weasley *Hebrew: מולי וויזלי *Italian: Molly Weasley *Latvian: Mollija Vīzlija *Lithuanian: Molė Vizli *Norwegian: Molly Wiltersen *Polish: Molly Weasley *Russian: Молли Уизли *Serbian'': Moli Vizli'' *Slovak: Molly Weasleyová *Slovenian: Molly Weasley *Spanish: Molly Weasley *Swedish: Molly Weasley Mr. Ollivander *Bulgarian: Господин Оливендър *Catalan: Ollivander *Croatian: Ollivander *Czech: Pan Ollivander *Danish: Hr. Ollivander *Dutch: Mr Olivander *French: Mr Ollivander *German: Mr. Ollivander *Hebrew: אדון אוליבנדר *Italian: Olivander *Lithuanian: Ponas Olivanderis *Norwegian: Herr Olivander *Portuguese (Brazil): Sr. Olivaras *Polish: Ollivander (also pan Ollivander) *Serbian: Gospodin Olivander *Slovak: pán Ollivander *Slovenian: g. Olchenbat *Swedish: (Mr.) Ollivander Category:Translations (real-world) Category:Lists